Could You Be Loved
by BeachBlonde393
Summary: Complete! Sequel to Pieces of Me! It is the summer after Hermione's sixth year and she is faced with the fact that she has to decide her feeling for Ron while defending him in a trial that will decide if he can return to Hogwarts or not. Rated R for S,V,L
1. Summer Time

Hermione Granger woke up in her room. She stared up at the ceiling as she had a sense that the past year had never happened. Maybe it didn't happen, maybe she was still the old, bookworm that didn't have any close girlfriends. It did feel like a piece of her was missing. Maybe she should go back to the old Hermione, or maybe this feeling was just the absence of Ron. 

Hermione rolled over and stared at her cousin sleeping next to her. Gisele had makeup smudged under her eyes since they had forgotten to do anything last night through all their girl talk. Hermione felt like she could really use a shower, so she got out of bed and into her own bathroom and let the hot water massage her back. When she was done, Hermione combed out her hair and looked at herself in the mirror. She realized that she could never go back to the old, bookworm Hermione. She looked too different now. Hermione had more curves along her hips, her hair was still straightened from when she got it treated at the salon, and her face was more slim now that she didn't look anything like a bookworm. Gisele knocked on the door.

"Hey 'Mione, are you finished yet? I need to get all of this nasty, leftover makeup off my face," She called from the door.

"Yeah I'm done," Hermione opened the door and let Gisele come in. "I had to use a combination of Neutrogena and clinic to get it all off."

"Hey, when is Ginny coming?" Gisele asked before she shut the door.

"I'm not sure. She should be owling me today," Hermione walked over to her dresser and pulled out some comfy pants and an old tee-shirt she got on vacation one year. She didn't even bother to dry her hair, she just pulled it back into a messy bun.

There was a tap at the window. Pig was outside franticly trying to get inside. Hermione opened her window and let him in. Pig settled himself on the railing of her bed and Hermione took the letter from him.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have discussed everything with my mum and Harry, Ron, and I will be arriving at around five today. I hope that isn't too soon, but my parents are going to visit my aunt, the one with a gazillion Yorkshire terriers. I really didn't want pounds of dog hair on my clothes. See you soon!_

_ Ginny_

Hermione screamed out loud and ran over to her blow dryer. If Ron was coming over, he was not going to see her looking mopey and upset. She straightened her hair and picked out one of her new outfits. It was a swiss dot tank top with crochet trim throughout the bodice and shoulder straps in a light pink color. She pulled on some jeans and put on her Jimmy Choo pumps.

"Hey, what are you all dressed up for?" Gisele said coming out in a pair of comfy pants and an old tee shirt.

"Harry, Ron, and Ginny are coming today at five," Hermione said putting in her earrings. Gisele screamed and ran back into the bathroom. Ten minutes later she came out in a sequin trimmed deep v-neck halter in a turquoise blue, her jeans and some Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Why did you get all dressed up? Fred and George aren't coming," Hermione asked Gisele.

"Well Hermione, I do have an image to uphold," Gisele laughed and they ran down the stairs. Hermione's parent were gone for the weekend so there was no smell of breakfast being cooked.

"Maybe we should find some guy down the street for me," Gisele laughed.

"Yeah, Ginny and Harry will be snogging like mad this weekend," Hermione laughed.

"Oh right, I still can't get used to the fact that you and Ron aren't dating. It's kind of weird. Maybe we should find a guy for you too," Gisele sat on the couch. Hermione stiffened.

"I don't think I'm exactly ready for any new guy," Hermione said quietly.

"The last night their here, we should get all dressed up and have a fancy dinner here at the house," Gisele said changing the subject.

"That would be so much fun!" Hermione said excitedly. Hermione turned on the TV. and the two of them watched Sex and the City re-runs until they arrived.

A/N: alright haha got this one out finally. I know it is short. Sorry it's research paper time and while I'm writing my paper I have a science project coming up, fifty tests, and next week is the graduation exams all week long. I have to get all this crap done before spring break which is the 21 till 28th. crazy crazy. I'll get a new one out soon. Lave y'all!


	2. Arrival

The door bell rang and Hermione's eyes grew wide. She had never been so nervous to see her friends before in her life. Hermione stood slowly and looked through the peep hole. Ginny was standing there, looking gorgeous as usual with Harry's arm wrapped around her waist. Ron was staring in an opposite direction, apparently gazing at her car. She pulled open the door and plastered on a huge smile.

"Ginny! I'm so glad to see you!" she squealed and hugged her tightly.

Ginny laughed, "Hermione, I saw you like two days ago."

"Yeah, and it feels like it was freaking forever ago!" Hermione laughed back and hugged Harry. When she and Harry let go she almost started to hug Ron, but stopped herself. She smiled at him and let them come in.

"Hey everyone," Gisele smiled and came up next to Hermione.

"Gisele! It's so awesome to see you!" Ginny said. "Fred and George will be pissed when they find out you were here. Did they ever call you?"

"No," Gisele laughed. "No worries though, I think I'm pretty much drama-d out."

"Hey Gisele, why don't you call for the Chinese and I'll show them to our rooms," Hermione said.

"Alright," Gisele went into the kitchen.

"Okay guys, we have four bedrooms. I'd prefer no one sleeping in my parents room, though, so that actually makes three. I'm going to show you all the rooms before I make the sleeping suggestions. This is my room where me and Gisele are sleeping," Hermione stopped at the first bedroom and opened the door. Her room was a grayish color. Her furniture was in a dark brown and her bedspread was white. She had red accents all over the room, like with a red lamp and red trimming on some pillows. "Okay then this room is my mom's parents room, my grandparents." Hermione opened up the next bedroom's door and showed that it was a room painted a light yellow with a blue and white bedspread. "This is my dad's parents room, my other grandparents." Hermione opened this door and revealed a light blue room with a yellow bedspread. It looked kind of beachish. "They are from the beach so my dad didn't want to make it to uncomfortable for them to stay here."

Hermione stopped at the final door. "This is my parents room. I don't want to get them upset so let's stay out of it. Alright now I came up with a few sleeping arrangements. Gisele and I will stay in my room. Ginny, your perfectly welcome to sleep with us too. My bed is big enough. Or Ginny, you could sleep the second bedroom with the yellow walls, by yourself or with Harry. Ron, you can sleep in the blue beach bedroom, by yourself or with Harry."

"Well, I kind of like the idea of sleeping with Harry if that's alright," Ginny blushed.

"That's fine, Gin. Just remember it is my grandparents room," Hermione laughed. "Ron, there is a sound soother in the beach room that plays beach sounds. It's really cool. Well, I guess you three should go get unpacked. I'll go help Gisele."

Hermione ran down the stairs. Gisele was in the kitchen getting a can of Diet Cherry Vanilla Dr Pepper. "Ginny and Harry are sleeping in Grandma and Papa's Room and Ron is sleeping in my Baba's room." Hermione said getting herself one.

"Good we're still together. Hey Hermione, do you think I could invite someone over. Like just a guy friend. I don't want to be left out of the guy thing."

"Your not going to be left out, I don't have anyone," Hermione said confused. Gisele laughed and smirked.

"Okay, whatever you say. But can I?" Gisele asked again.

"I guess, is he a wizard, though?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he goes to my school. His name is Nicholas Banks, Nick for short," Gisele said sitting down at the kitchen table. (I don't think I ever mentioned that Gisele was a witch. She goes to Beauxbatons.)

"Alright, go ahead and call him," Hermione said. The doorbell rang and she got up. She took the food from the man and brought it to the kitchen. Gisele was already on the phone with Nick. "Gin, Harry, Ron, food's here!"

They ran down the stairs. "Who's Gisele talking to?" Ginny asked loading her plate with fried rice.

"Nick, he's a friend of hers she's inviting over." Hermione handed Harry and Ron plates.

"Well, he said he would be here in about an hour. He's taking the night bus," Gisele said.

"He'll have to stay on the couch, Selle," Hermione said sitting down.

"He won't mind," Gisele said eating a sesame chicken.

About an hour later, Harry and Ron were in the living room trying to figure out the TV. while the girls cleaned the dishes.

"Ron doesn't seem happy, is he alright?" Gisele asked.

"Well of course he's not fine. He lost the love of his life because of his own stupidity and he's fixing to go to court where they will decide if he can return to school or not," Ginny said.

"Can we cheer him?" Gisele asked.

"Maybe, with a lot of work. It isn't very likely though. I'd just leave him alone for awhile, let him get used to everything and he'll start acting a little better," Ginny said looking over at her brother. The doorbell rang and Gisele screamed. She ran to the door and swung it open.

"Nick! Hey!" She screamed and pulled him inside.

"Hey G," he said setting his bag down.

"Come meet 'Mione," She pulled him over to Hermione. "Hermione, this is Nick. Nick this is Hermione, and that is Ginny."

"Nice to meet you," He grinned.

"Nice to meet you too, thanks for coming on such short notice. You sure made Gisele's day. That's Harry and Ron over there on the couch. We've run out of bed's so you'll have to sleep on it, but it folds out into a bed," Hermione explained to him.

"I don't mind," He said. He was very quiet compared to Gisele. He seemed to like Gisele a lot, though. He kept stealing looks at her.

"Hey man, nice to met you," Harry said and shook his hand. Ron shook it as well and they all sat on the couch.

"Hey, does anyone want to go get in the hot tub?" Hermione asked. Gisele and Ginny jumped at the idea and shot up the stairs. Hermione followed and shut the door to her room. When she did that, Ginny and Gisele separated from each other and Ginny went to the bathroom. "What were you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," Gisele said and took her shirt off. Hermione dropped it and pulled out her red bikini. Gisele was wearing a hot pink one and Ginny was wearing a green one. Hermione grabbed six towels and walked down stairs. She pulled her hair up before she started filling up the tub with water. Ron was the first to come out. They almost matched because he was wearing red swim trunks. He sat down on the edge of the tub, the water started tickling his toes as it filled up.

"Where is everyone else?" Hermione asked him.

"No clue," He said staring at the water.

"Ron, are you going to be this depressed the whole time you're here?" she asked.

"Well, it is kind of hard not to be depressed considering the circumstances," he snapped.

"Let's not get into a fight while you are here, please," Hermione pleaded with him. She turned the faucet off and started up the bubbles. She lowered herself in and Ron did the same.

"I think they are taking awhile for a reason," Ron grinned slightly.

"Yeah, probably. Gisele and Ginny were whispering about something," Hermione said getting comfortable in one of the seat things across from Ron. "Nick seems nice."

"Yeah he does. He's a bit too shy, though. That's probably why Gisele likes him. She can talk on and on and he won't say a word," Ron laughed.

Hermione giggled, "We were thinking that on the day before you guys leave, we could get all dressed up and have a fancy dinner."

"That will be fun," Ron smiled.

"Yeah, it will be," Hermione grinned. She was trying so hard not to kiss him.

"Hey you two, sorry we are late!" Gisele called out and jumped into the hot tub.

"No problem," Hermione laughed. Harry and Ginny sat together on the right side of Hermione and Nick and Gisele sat together on the left side. They couples started making out. Hermione looked up at Ron and raised an eyebrow. Ron shrugged and smiled.

"Don't you guys think it would be easier to make out in the house," Hermione said loudly.

"You know Gisele, she's right. Let's go inside," Ginny said and got up pulling Harry out as well.

"Maybe we should get out too. You want to watch a movie?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure," Ron said. Hermione stood up to get out, but slipped and fell on Ron's lap. "Uhhh….sorry."

Ron smiled and laughed, "It's fine." He helped her out of the hot tub.

They went inside and sat together on the couch. They watched Zoolander until everyone got tired and wanted to got o bed. 


	3. Slumber party!

Hermione's eyes flickered open the next morning. She was holding on to something really warm. When her eyes finally managed to unglue themselves, she discovered that she was cuddling with Gisele. Gisele woke up to and her eyes went into shock. Hermione pulled away and snapped out of bed. 

"Awkward," she said as she took off her shorts and pulled on some pants.

"Yes, very. Let's not mention that ever again," Gisele said as she pulled her hair back.

"Agreed," Hermione laughed and left her room. She walked quietly down the hallway and through the living room to the kitchen, so she wouldn't disturb anyone. She shut the kitchen door and started making breakfast. After years of helping her grandmother, she considered herself to be quite a master at making anything with eggs. Hermione cooked them over-easy for everyone and stuck some slices of toast into the toaster. Ron came in and sat down at the table as she finished the last egg and put in the lest set of toast.

"Smells good," he said as he combed his hand through his hair.

"Thanks, you sleep okay?" Hermione asked.

"I slept the best I think I have in years. That sound soother is brilliant," Ron said wiping his eyes. Hermione went ahead and handed him his piece of toast and egg.

"Hey Ron, when everyone else gets in here could you give them their stuff. I have to go get the mail," Hermione said finishing off her slice of toast.

"Sure thing," the last pieces of toast popped out and Ron set them on different plates. Hermione walked up her driveway and opened her mailbox. There was her new issue of US Weekly and In Touch, a couple of bills, and a postcard from her parents. It read:

_Dear Mia,_

_Your father and I are having a lovely time. The beach is beautiful this time of year. We are having such a good time in fact, that we have decided to stay until next Sunday. We trust you and know that you are a responsible young lady. We hope your friends are having a lovely time. Just remember to behave and be a good hostess. Your father is already pulling out his hair about their being boys over there._

_We love you,  
Mum and Dad_

Hermione went inside and placed the other mail on the coffee table. She walked into the kitchen. "Guess what everyone. My mum and dad are staying until next Sunday. That means we have another whole week to be here."

"Heck yes!" Ginny laughed as she washed off her plate.

"That means tonight can be slumber party night!" Gisele yelled. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "You know, we all sleep down here in sleeping bags and play truth or dare and stuff like that."

"Gia, your crazy," Nick laughed.

"Well, it sounds like fun," Ginny giggled.

Around seven hours later after laying around and watching TV, the girls decided it was time to start the party. Hermione conjured up six sleeping bags and popped popcorn. they all got dressed in comfy pj's.

"Gisele, truth or dare," Ginny asked.

"Truth," Gisele blushed.

"Alright, how many times have you done it?" Ginny grinned.

"I knew I would get asked this. Okay I've done 'it' six times," she covered her face with her hands to hide her blush as everyone cat called.

"Alright well, Harry, truth or dare," Gisele said.

"Dare," Harry answered.

"I dare you to ring some one's doorbell and run off," Gisele smirked.

"Are you kidding, that's a synch," Harry laughed and got up.

"I know, that is why you have to do it butt naked," Gisele laughed evilly.

Harry glared at her but went outside and took his clothes off out there. He ran across the street, rung the first houses doorbell, and ran back and hid behind the bushes. Everyone was peeking through the window of the door. Some old man peeked open his door and started yelling out cusswords. Harry pulled back on his clothes and came back inside.

"Ron," he said loudly as he wrapped himself up in a blanket, "Truth or dare."

"Dare," Ron said blankly.

"I dare you to go back to that house I just went to and tell that old man you love him in your boxers," Harry grinned. Ron glared.

Hermione looked at Ron to see if he was going to actually go through with this. Ron mumbled something and stood up. "Ron!" Hermione yelled. "You can't actually go through with this! That is my neighbor."

"I never turn down a dare," Ron puffed. Ron walked out the door and everyone returned to their spots at the window. Ron pulled down his pants and walked over to the old man's house. He knocked and casually looked back at everyone. The old man came to his door and pulled it open.

"What do you want!" He screamed.

"Look sir, that was me who last rang your doorbell. I only ran off because I'm scared to do what I now have to do," Ron sighed and looked at the ground.

'How is he not an actor!' Hermione thought

"I'm in love with you. I've been watching you for years. I think I'm now ready to begin a relation with an older man," Ron stared in the old mans eyes like he was dead serious. The old man stood there with his mouth open. He looked like he was about to take his cane and beat Ron up with it. Instead, he leaned down and whispered something in Ron's ear. Ron gave him a nod and the old guy slammed his door. Ron ran back up to Hermione's house and put his clothes back on. He came in the door and started gagging. "Let's never talk about this night again!"

"What did he whisper to you, mate?" Harry asked.

"He told me to come back tomorrow at noon," Ron said and stuffed his mouth with a chocolate frog. Everyone looked disgusted at him, but burst into laughter.

"Ron, you're the best dare-ee ever!" Ginny said fighting back tears.

"Gin, Truth or Dare," Ron said.

"Dare," Ginny said proudly.

"I dare you to prank call Colin Creevey and pretend like your in love with him," Ron laughed. Ginny grinned and picked up the phone.

"Hello, is Colin there?" Ginny asked when someone answered the phone.

"Oh, hello Colin. Listen, this is Ginny Weasley, yes yes Harry's girlfriend. Colin I just wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you. I have been since we both started school. Forget Harry! Colin it is you I want. Okay listen here, in exactly one hour, I'm going to be outside your house naked. Just come outside and let me show you how much I love you alright. Bye."

Harry looked like he was going to be sick. Ginny smiled at him as she hung up the phone. "I'm the only one who will be seeing you naked tonight." Harry swooped her up and carried her up the stairs.

"Gross," everyone muttered.

"I'm going to go sit outside for awhile. Nick you want to come?" Gisele smiled and reached out her hand for him. Nick took it and followed her outside.

Hermione looked up and smiled at Ron. "Once again, we are left alone."

"I think they are pretty much going to be doing this all week," Hermione smiled.

"Well, maybe we should get back together," Ron looked down at the ground.

"Ron, I'm sorry but it is still way to soon for anything to happen between us," Hermione said with confidence.

"Hermione, it as been over two months since that happened. Two months! Why can't you just forgive me?" Ron screamed and stood up.

"Because Ronald, I will not tolerate being hurt and backstabbed! I cared for you, I trusted you, more importantly I loved you! I thought you reciprocated my feelings. Apparently I was wrong. I mean you said you would change after the whole Paris-crap. The second you think I'm being dishonest, you don't come and ask me personally or beat up Draco like I was hoping for. You go and screw the very girl that originally almost tore apart our relation ship. I was working my way up to being friends with you, now I don't even know if I can do that!" Hermione yelled every last word. She burst out into tears and collapsed onto the floor. "Ron, I still love you. It is killing me to have you here and yet I can't be with you. But I have to do what is best for me. I don't trust you right now, and I can't let back into my life and constantly worry about whether your being faithful to me."

Ron stared at Hermione. For the first time, he actually understood how badly he hurt her. Ron didn't even bother to try and consol her. He couldn't do anything anymore. She just needed to heal on her own terms.

"I'm sleeping in my own room tonight," Hermione grabbed her pillow and stomped up the stairs.

A/N: haha that thing with Hermione and Gisele at the beginning is something that happens to me and my best friend alot. We've started to have to put a pillow between us. Okay, I'm going to try and squeeze out two or three more chapters before spring break. When spring break comes, I will be gone for a week so I can't update then. That week is March 21-28th. Lurv y'all!


	4. Oh La La!

"Why don't we just go into town and go shopping!" Gisele yelled over the screaming going on in the kitchen. Everyone stared at her for a second and grinned.

"Great Idea!" everyone said together as Hermione walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how come no one woke me?" She said pouring herself some coffee.

"Well, you kind of had a rough ending to your night, so we weren't sure if you would be alright," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear. Hermione smirked and turned around.

"We do have an awesome shopping area here. Ginny, I'm sure you would just die when you saw our makeup and clothes stores," Hermione said and sat down.

"I am not shopping for makeup!" Harry laughed.

"We do have other stores that you would be interested in, Harry!"

"How about girls take my car and boy's take Nick's car," Hermione suggested. Everyone agreed and got their things together. Nick followed Hermione out of her driveway and onto the highway. Ginny kept squealing at how fast they were going and all the cars driving so close to them.

When they arrived, Hermione found two parking spots and got out of the car. "Alright boys, I have my cell phone if you need anything. We will call Nick's if we need you. How about we all meet back here in three hours. I suggest you boy's start out at Bass Pro Shop. I think you'll like it, Ron," Hermione smiled at him. She was trying not to make it awkward between them for the remainder of the time. Ron smirked slightly and the girls ran off toward Arden B. Ginny screamed when she saw the store.

"Why aren't there stores like this in our kind of shopping areas," Ginny said. She almost yelled in wizarding stores but stopped herself when she saw the saleswoman nod at her.

They each needed to pick out a dress and each one of them wanted to get as many tops as they could buy. Hermione went through the pink and brown sections as Ginny went through the green and yellow sections and Gisele went through the blues and reds. They basically bought three new wardrobes and they weren't even through yet. Afterwards, Hermione led them over to the Sephora store next to them. Ginny went hog wild and bought everything an upcoming makeup artist would need. After that, she didn't have any money to buy shoes when they went into Jimmy Choo next to them.

When Hermione was walking out of the store, she ran into a guy and fell to the ground. "Hey!" She screamed as her clothes came falling out of her bag.

"Zut! Pardon Mademoiselle, I deed not zee you," a tall handsome blonde haired boy said. He was well built and had piercing blue eyes. Hermione grinned at him and he gave her his hand to help her up.

"It's alright. I wasn't really watching either," Hermione brushed off her pants and picked her bag back up.

"My name eez Gaston Debarbaraque. What eez yourz?" Gaston asked. He smiled down at Hermione. His face looked so kind, but his eyes looked like he was hiding something.

"I'm Hermione, it's nice to meet you. Well, me and the girls have got to be going so see ya," Hermione grinned and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Wait! Can I get your number?" he grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled out his phone. Hermione nodded and told him it and he in return gave her his number. Hermione walked off and started dialing Nick's number.

"He was cute, Hermione!He was French too! Oh La La thats like an added bonus," Gisele screamed. Hermione smirked and Nick finally picked up his phone. Nick agreed to try and attempt to pull Ron and Harry out of the store. 

When the girls finally reached the store, Rona and Harry came out with five super large shopping bags, each. "Did I mention that they both have decided to take up fishing?" Nick laughed.

"Merlin boys, even us girls didn't spend as much as you, and we went to three different stores," Hermione laughed. The car arrangement changed when they got to the cars. Harry and Ginny wanted to ride together so Ron and Gisele stayed in Hermione's car.

"So are you going to call that guy?" Gisele asked Hermione.

"I don't know maybe. I think it might be cool to see if he could come over for dinner tomorrow," Hermione smiled. Ron listened carefully to everything the girls were saying. If Hermione was going to invite over a guy, then he was not going to be the only one I the house alone. He'd get Nick to fix him up with a girl he knew.

A/N: haha lame chapter I know. I'm just into the next chapter that I'm trying to squeeze this one out. Luv y'all! 


	5. Waiting in Vain

Ron spent all night going through Nick's picture black book on his phone. Almost every girl in his phone looked like some version of Fleur. He had a tough choice, but he eventually found a girl that seemed interesting. Nick's description of her under her picture said that she was an energetic person that joked around a lot. Her name was Solange Vincent. She had long blonde hair and big blue eyes. He dialed the number under her picture. It rang a few times before she finally picked it up.

"Salut Nicholas! Où vous sont?" a cheery voice said.

"Hello, I'm sorry this isn't Nick. I am one of his friends, Ron. He told me to call you," Ron said nervously. He started playing with the edge of his shirt.

"Oh! Well, que eez eet vous need? I do not parl much englais," she asked sounding a bit disappointed. It took Ron a minute to figure out what she had said.

"Umm well, would you like to come over to one of my friends houses tomorrow night? Nick is over here and I don't know if you know this girl but she goes to your school. Her name is Gisele," Ron said.

"Zut! I would adore to come! 'Ow do I arrive?" She said now sounding excited again.

"I'll get Nick to text you the directions tomorrow," Ron smiled.

"Vraiment! I zee tu at night!" Gisele said. "Au revoir!"

"See ya," Ron hung up the phone and grinned wildly. He couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to call her up. That was the first time he had ever done something like that. Ron collapsed onto his pillow and fell into a deep sleep with the sound of waves soothing him.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to her cell phone beeping. She groggily picked it up and saw that she had one new voice mail. She flipped open her phone and listened. It was from Gaston. He was trying to do something with her. Hermione called him back.

"ermione! Finally you peek up!" he laughed.

"Yeah sorry, I was asleep," Hermione giggled. "Gaston, would you like to come over to my house tonight? I think I'm going to have a party."

"I would love too! Text me ze directionz," he said.

"Alright, see you tonight, then," Hermione smiled and hung up. She typed very quickly the directions and closed her phone again. Hermione turned back around and Gisele was grinning wickedly at her.

"We are having a party!" Gisele asked.

"Yeah, I guess," Hermione laughed.

"Yes! How many people are invited to come over?" Gisele sat up and asked.

"I think just the people that are here and Gaston. I don't want to have a wild house party. My mum has way too many breakables," Hermione got out of bed and left her room. Right when she walked out, Ron walked out of his room. He was handing Nick's cell phone to him.

"Who were you calling, Ron?" Hermione smiled.

"Oh, I was just returning his phone to him. I invited someone over tonight," Ron said nervously.

"Oh um, alright," Hermione smiled fakely and walked down the stairs. She wasn't expecting him to invite anyone over. The thought made her feel a bit sick in her stomach, but her head brushed it off. Hermione went into the living room to make sure that she had okay cd's. All of her favorites were there so she went outside and uncovered the pool and filled up the hot tub. She went back inside and ordered food and went back upstairs to pick out an outfit. While walking past Ron's room, she overheard Ron and Nick talking.

"Her name is Solange," Ron said.

"Good choice," Nick said. Hermione walked quickly over to her room and shut the door.

"Gisele, do you know a girl named Solange?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she goes to my school. She's a real big flirt and likes to hang on Nick at school. Why?" Gisele said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Well I overheard Ron saying that he has invited her to come tonight," Hermione looked at Gisele worried.

"Well great. I'm going to have to never leave Nick tonight. Don't worry about it 'Mione. You have invited Gaston. At least he won't be moping about," Gisele said while she straightened her hair. Hermione sighed and got dressed. She chose one of her new gold shirts to wear. She paired it with jeans and some gold shoes she had bought the day before. Hermione curled her hair with a spell and left the room. Right as she left it the doorbell rang. Hermione ran to the door and swung it open. It was Gaston. He smirked at her.

"Gasty!" Someone screamed from behind him. Hermione guessed it was Solange. She was wearing a hot pink shirt that went a bit too low . She was very pretty. Her eyes were brilliantly blue. Gaston hugged her.

"Bonjour Solange," Gaston said and pulled away.

"Hi Solange, I've heard quite a bit about you. Come one in and I'll go get everyone," Hermione said with fake excitement. She ushered them in and showed them the couch. She ran up the stairs and opened everyone's doors. "They are here!"

Ron practically ran down the stairs and Hermione followed him closely.

"Hi Solange, I'm Ron. I called you," Ron smiled and kissed the top of her hand. Solange's face brightened up and she pulled Ron down next to her.

"You are mozt adorable een perzon!" she said cutely. Ron blushed. Hermione went and sat next to Gaston. He smiled handsomely at her and placed his hand on her knee.

"I 'ave beeeen waiting all day for zis," He smiled. Hermione grinned back and jumped up.

"Who wants to go swimming?" she asked cheerfully. Solange jumped up and yelled.

"Moi, Moi, Moi!" she yelled.

Hermione smiled and took her upstairs. "Ron, let Gaston borrow one of your bathing suits."

Hermione went into her room and Ginny and Gisele were already changing into theirs. "Gisele!" Solange yelled.

"Solange!" Gisele yelled with fake surprise. She ran over and hugged her. Hermione handed her a red bathing suit and Solange went into the bathroom. Hermione turned to Gisele and gagged. Gisele nodded and laughed and Hermione put on her own bathing suit.

The girls walked outside and the boys were already swimming in the pool. Hermione stepped in slowly getting used to the water and walked over to Gaston.

"So, do you know Solange well?" She whispered. Gaston nodded.

"We uzed to date," He smiled. Hermione grinned. Gaston wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and led her over to where his wand was. He flicked it and music started playing outside. Hermione laughed and pulled him out of the pool. She walked over the cleared off deck, but Ron and Solange were already there dancing. Hermione turned around to Gaston and smirked. She turned back around and backed up until they were both touching. She bent over and started popping her hips. Gaston followed her and grinded into each pop. Hermione rolled back up and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck. She could see Ron glaring from the corner of her eye and smiled. She had never been a jealous person, but it felt good to make Ron feel it. Ron suddenly stopped dancing and walked off.

"She's hanging all over him," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Like you aren't!" Hermione screamed. Ron jumped. He didn't think she had heard him. "Come one Ron, you have been all over her since she first got here."

"Well at least I wasn't basically dry-humping her when we were dancing!" Ron yelled back.

"Hey guys! Take this inside!" Harry yelled aggravatedly. Hermione and Ron went inside and up the stairs. They went into her parents room and Hermione shut the door.

"Why do you always try and get reactions from me?" Ron yelled.

"Maybe because you had some skank all over you and you were basically bragging about it," Hermione yelled back.

"I was not!" Ron roared. "Just because some other girl showed an interest in me does not make her a skank and I wasn't going around bragging about it."

"Ron she is too a skank! Gisele told me that she hangs all over Nick at school and she's gone out with Nick and she is really flirty!" Hermione realized how stupid her defense sounded and dropped her arms. "I hate you!"

"I hate you, too!" Ron yelled. Suddenly, Hermione and Ron leaped for each other and their lips finally met. They fell back onto the bed and broke apart. Hermione tore off her top and Ron ripped his bottoms off. They met again and Hermione wrapped her arms around Ron's neck as his hands massaged her breasts. Hermione untied her bottoms and rolled over so she was on the bottom. She wrapped her legs around Ron's waist and Ron thrusted into her. Hermione gasped at the pleasure and bucked her hips up to meet his. Ron grunted and pumped in again. He quickly picked up his pace and thrusted into her harder. Hermione's nails were scraping Ron's back as she was nearing her climax. The headboard of the bed was banging hard against the wall. Hermione and Ron finally both came at the same time and moaned loudly.

Hermione and Ron laid there with Ron still in her for about ten minutes. Hermione had only had sex once and that time had been so gentle with Ron. This just felt amazing. There were so many pent up feelings and frustrations that just tore themselves from her as she came.

"I love you," Ron whispered and wrapped the comforter around them.

"I love you too," Hermione said and wrapped into Ron. It felt so good to sleep in his arms again. 


	6. Satisfy My Soul

Hermione woke slowly. She was having the best sleep that she had had in months. She felt happy again and whole. Her eyes fluttered open and she realized that she had an arm around her waist. She lifted up the covers and also saw that she was naked. 

'Oh no!' she thought. 'I did it with Gaston!'

Hermione slowly turned around and gasped. She was with Ron. Memories of the night before and how amazing being with him felt like suddenly rushed through her.

'How could I have given in to him so easily. I was building up the perfect wall.' Hermione thought.

'That wall was meant to fall, Hermione. It was eating your heart out,' a voice in the back of her head said.

'I just wish I could have been strong enough to make a better decision than to totally give in to him,' Hermione told herself.

Ron began to stir and Hermione stiffened. Ron pulled her closer to him. He slowly opened his eyes and stared into Hermione's chocolate pools. They were staring nervously back at him. Ron grinned and kissed her forehead. "You were amazing last night, 'Mione."

Hermione grinned slightly and sat up. Ron stared at her confused and sat up also. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Hermione brushed it off. "Ron, last night wasn't supposed to happen."

"But it did, Hermione. You can't just change it," Ron looked at her hurt. "I…I don't want to change it."

A tear escaped from Hermione's eye and she looked at him. "Ron, I don't want to change it either. I just wish I hadn't have given in so easily. I mean what kind of a lesson does that teach you."

"'Mione, I learned my lesson the second I saw your eyes when you saw what I was doing. I learned my lesson when you broke it off with me. I learned my lesson when you invited that French guy over here. Last night was the only night that I have gotten sleep since we split. I really feel like last night needed to happen for us. It showed me that there is still hope for us. I feel like it let me show you how much I still love you. I don't know…" Ron put his head in his hands.

"I wish I could just say that everything is the same now, but I can't. I can't because I don't think I can trust you right now. It's going to take me awhile to build up a trust with you," Hermione sighed and wrapped the sheets tighter around her.

"Well, we could start out slower. We could just you know, date for awhile until your comfortable again or until your ready for us to have a relationship again."

Hermione smiled and kissed his cheek. "That sounds like a plan." Hermione suddenly looked around the room and realized where she was. "We did this in my parents room!"

Ron blushed. Hermione wrapped the sheets around her like a strapless toga and got off the bed. She started pulling the sheets and comforter off. Ron pulled his bathing suite back on and helped her. It was early so no one was up yet. Hermione took them to the laundry room and washed them. She took some of the clothes she was washing earlier from the washer. She pulled on some shorts and a t-shirt and snuck back upstairs and came into Ron's room.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Hermione asked. Ron nodded and pulled on his shirt. The two walked around the neighborhood and discussed what they were going to do that night. They decided on just going out to eat.

"How can food be fast?" Ron asked. Hermione laughed.

"The food isn't actually fast. They just make it fast. I'll show you tonight. We have several places. There is Chick-fil-a, McDonalds, Burger King, Arby's, Wendy's, Taco Bell, Krystals, and like fifty others. " Hermione explained.

"What is Chick-fil-a?" Ron asked.

"It's a place that only serves chicken. They don't use any other kind of meat. They have really good food their. You'd love their chicken nuggets," Hermione grinned.

"Well, It's settled then. We are going there," Ron smiled.

"I wonder what happened to Gaston and Solange," Hermione said as they turned the corner.

"I was thinking about that too. I'm kind of nervous to go back to your house. You know how Harry and everyone are going to be," Ron laughed.

"Well, we are about to find out," Hermione giggled and pointed at her house down the street.

"Shit," Ron cursed and stopped for a second.

"Ron, I promise that in the long run it will be best to get this over with…" Hermione started.

"No, it's not about that. Look who is walking down the sidewalk and coming our way," Ron whispered. Hermione looked up and saw her creepy neighbor power walking towards them in his workout gear. Hermione squeaked and turned her back to the old guy and faced Ron.

"Kiss me!" Hermione gasped.

"What?" Ron said confused.

"Just do it!" Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face down to hers. Hermione's lips touched Ron's desperately and she immediately opened his mouth and pushed her tongue in. Ron had never had Hermione take control of the kiss before. It was starting to turn him on. Ron heard a 'grrruuuumpphh' next to his ear. Hermione continued to kiss him for another ten seconds before she pulled away.

"What happened to taking it slow?" Ron looked at her with half confusion and half wanting to pounce her and have another last night.

"Well, I was saving you from that old guy. Kissing you avoided any kind of having to acknowledge him," Hermione smiled.

"Well, next time you do that, could you not do it so forcefully to where it gives me a boner," Ron laughed and fixed her hair.

"Oh," Hermione took a step back and tried hard not to look down. She blushed, "I'm sorry."

Ron laughed boyishly and grabbed her hand, "Don't be. You should just be glad I got it from you and not that old guy."

The two walked back up to the house and cautiously opened the door. "Heeeeeeey!" Harry called as they stepped into the living room.

"Where have you two been?" Ginny smirked.

"We just went on a walk," Hermione smiled and sat on the couch.

"Yeah sure," Gisele giggled. "And what happened when you two left to argue inside?"

"I can answer that!" Harry laughed. Ron glared at him. "Let's just say that I could hear quite a few noises going on in Hermione's parents room when I went upstairs to get a cd from my room."

Ginny gasped and Gisele squealed. Hermione hid her face in her hands and Ron looked like he wanted to punch Harry.

"In the parents room!" Ginny giggled excitedly. "Are you two back together again?"

"No" Hermione insisted. Ginny and Gisele slumped back into their seats and they looked confused. "We are taking it slow. Just dating right now."

Ginny and Gisele once again sat up. "There is hope, though, right?" Gisele said eagerly.

"Yeah," Hermione blushed and looked at Ron. He grinned at her. "I'm going to go change."

"Ooh! Can we help!" The two G's said at the same time.

"Yeah, come one," Hermione laughed and they ran up the stairs. Obviously this was a time for the girls and guys to get the full story.

**GUYS**

"Alright Ron, I want the full story," Harry spread out on one of the couches and grinned.

"Guy's I swear it was nothing like I ever expected from Hermione. She was wild in the bed and it was the hottest thing I have ever experienced," Ron bragged as he sank into a comfy chair.

"Lucky," Nick sighed.

"We went into her parents room to fight so no one could hear, but like out of no where she jumps on me and pushes me onto the bed. She like practically ripped my bathing suite off," Ron embellished.

"Our little 'Mione did that," Harry said surprised. "Dang, I never would have thought of that."

"Yeah, I know. It surprised me too. It was her idea to take it slow, though. She thought that when we finally do hook up, it would make it even better than last night," Ron grinned.

**GIRLS**

"Okay Hermione, dish it out," Ginny laughed and started rummaging through Hermione's closet.

"Alright well, it's going to totally surprise you. It wasn't like the first time, you know. This time was rough. We both had so much pent up emotion that it just blew itself out of us. It was totally mind-blowing," Hermione gabbed out as Gisele straightened her hair.

"Your so lucky!" Gisele sighed.

"Well, after Harry kicked us inside we went into my parents room so that we wouldn't bother the party. We were in the middle of a fight when we both just kind of stop and stare at each other. At like the same time we are swept up into a kiss and falling on my parents bed and were ripping each others bathing suites off. It was like something out of a movie," Hermione said truthfully as Gisele turned to putting on her makeup.

"Maybe I should like break up with Harry so we can have an awesome making up session," Ginny laughed. She pulled out a dress and examined it closely before putting it back.

"And get this, it was totally his idea for us to take our relationship slowly. He wants me to be able to build up my trust for him again before we start going out," Hermione giggled. The other girls both sighed with an 'awwwwe'.

"Hey what happened to Gaston and Solange?" Hermione asked. Ginny laughed.

"They left together. Solange was totally trashed and hanging all over him. Supposedly he was taking her home, but Gaston isn't really the type of guy that will past up a horny, drunk girl. Hermione smiled.

"I guess it really was a good thing I left that party," Hermione grinned.


	7. Another trip to Paris

Hermione walked slowly down the stairs in her beaded trim empire dress. It had metallic beads and accents along the neck and waist line. She was wearing a pair of silver shoes to match. Her hair was flowing with curls and she wore the slightest bit of makeup. She was exceedingly nervous.

'This is just Ron!' she kept telling herself, but it was no use. She hadn't been on a date with him since that Valentine's Day. She stopped herself for a second before she stepped off the last step. She breathed a big breath in and shut her eyes. When her eyes fluttered open she turned into the living room and smiled.

Ron was standing there looking as cute as ever. He was wearing a striped polo. The color of the stripes matched the color of the shirt underneath. He had on a pair of nice khaki pants. She looked down and smiled inwardly. He was still wearing the same pair of tennis shoes he always wore. When she looked back up at his face, he was just staring at her. Not moving at all, he looked almost breathless.

"You ready?" She asked taking a step towards him. He snapped out of his daze and smiled.

"Yeah," He walked up to her and placed his hand on the small of her back. "You look beautiful, 'Mione."

"Thank you, Ron. You look very handsome, too," she smiled softly. As they were passing the stairs, they saw everyone grouped on them with extendable ears sticking out of their heads.

"You two are mighty dressed up for chick-fil-a," Harry joked.

"They look perfect together," Gisele squealed and leaned into Nick. Hermione smirked and pulled Ron out the front door.

"Merlin, are they obsessed or what," Hermione smiled. Ron laughed and got into the passengers side of her car. Hermione put the top up and changed the radio station. She backed up and drove off.

Hermione could feel the tension in the air as soon as she stepped out of the car. When they walked into the doors, all eyes turned towards them. "Maybe we should have just worn some sweats."

Ron laughed. They walked up to the register. Hermione ordered a salad and Ron got a box of chicken nuggets and fries. Ron immediately started scarfing down fries before they sat down. Hermione laughed out loud and sat across from him. Ron smiled goofily and took a sip of his lemonade.

"This is really good. French fries and chicken are my two favorite foods," Ron grinned.

"Yeah, I thought you would like it. If they had chocolate frogs you would never leave," Hermione giggled and took a bite out of her salad.

"Draco! Are you kidding me!" Some loud girl came into Chick-fil-a saying. She was laughing hysterically. 'Wait, did she say Draco?' Hermione thought. She looked over at the girl and gasped. It was Paris……..and Draco.

"Okay, Ron grab your food. We are getting out of here," Hermione said hurriedly and gathered her food together.

"Wha..?" Ron asked confused with fries in his mouth. Hermione groaned and bent down to his ear.

"Paris is here……and so is Draco," she whispered. Ron snapped up and grabbed his food in his arms. They snuck around the big divider and got to the door when Paris spotted them.

"Ron! Hey!" Paris screamed. Ron turned around and smiled slightly.

"Hey Paris, uhhh….look I got to go, bye!" Ron started to push out the door again.

"No, wait! Who's the girl with you. A new girlfriend, huh," Paris said as she got closer to him. Hermione turned around and glared. Paris puffed and widened her eyes.

"Oh, Hey Hermione," she grinned fakely.

"Hi," She glared at the girl and looked over Paris's shoulder. Draco was staring at her wide-eyed. When he noticed her view, his head shot the other way. Ron looked like he was about to kill Draco for being there.

"So, I'm guessing that you two know Draco," Paris smirked. Ron clenched his fists.

"Yeah," he said sharply. "We are old friends."

Draco glanced up at Ron and took a step back from Ron's death glare. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand to settle him down. Ron looked down at her and smiled slightly.

Paris looked down at their hands and frowned. It was gone before her head snapped back up. "So, when is your trial, Ron?"

"How dare you bring that up!" Hermione barked and lunged for Paris. Ron held her back. Hermione looked at him and scowled.

"She's just trying to get a reaction from you," Ron whispered. Hermione turned back towards Paris.

"Did I hit a rough patch, Hermione?" Paris asked sarcastically.

"Paris, quit," Draco whispered loudly.

"Oh, come on, Draco. I'm sure you have something you want to say too," Paris said.

"No, I don't. Let's just get our food and go," Draco scolded. Paris pouted and turned back to Hermione.

"We'll settle this later, Hermione," Paris said and started to walk off.

"There is nothing to settle, Paris. You're a home-wrecker skank-bitch who lusts after what she can't have and that is never going to change," Hermione called. Ron squeezed her hand when she said this.

Paris shot around, "Excuse me."

"You heard me, Paris. So, now that I have settled this, me and Ron, my BOYFRIEND, are leaving," Hermione pulled Ron out of the restaurant.

Hermione unlocked the car and plopped in her seat. She put her salad on the floor of the car and rested her head on the steering wheel. Ron placed his hand on her back and rubbed it sensitively. "What the hell were they doing here. Draco is a pure-blood. He would never go to a muggle restaurant!"

"Hermione, I swear I'm so impressed by how you handled it. I thought you were going to kill her," Ron said quickly.

"I was, you stopped me." Hermione sat back in her seat and started the car. "After everything we have been through with her, after all the drama she caused, she still manages to ruin another night between us. Well, this was the last one. From now on, we will date with in places that aren't overly populated and with the Marauder's Map."

Hermione pulled out and headed home. When they arrived, Hermione walked grumpily up to the front door. Before she could open it, Ron grabbed her arm and swung her around. He kissed her lightly on the lips and pulled away. Hermione smiled slightly.

"Ron, I'm sorry. I wish this could have been special," Hermione sighed.

Ron cut her off, "Hermione, it was special. I got to spend a night with you and you finally got to tell Paris off. It was great. Our next date will be even better. Just tell me something, am I your boyfriend?"

"Oh, Ron, I'm sorry. I only said that to try and make a point. I mean I love you and all, but we have only been on one date. I'm sorry," Hermione explained sadly. Ron's face dropped but before she could say anything the door opened.

Harry snapped open the door with a huge smile on his face. "Alright guys, dish it out." He pulled them inside.

"Well, the date got a bit ruined," Ron sighed and sat on the couch.

"What! Why!" Ginny whined.

"Well, Paris and Draco kind of walked in there during the middle of it," Hermione said. Everyone gasped.

"What!" Gisele screamed.

"Yeah, we tried to bolt out of there, but Paris stopped us. Hermione told her off when she said something she shouldn't have said and now we are here," Ron explained.

"I seriously hate that girl," Ginny puffed and sat down on Harry's lap.

"I hate her more," Hermione sighed. "Hey Harry, can I borrow the map tomorrow. Ron and I are going to make sure that our date is Paris free."

"Yeah, no problem," Harry smiled.

"Thanks. I'm going to go to bed now, guys. I'm tired," Hermione stood up and headed up the stairs. Ron followed her and stopped her in front of her door.

"Can I give you a good night kiss?" Ron asked. Hermione smirked.

"Of course," Hermione grinned. Ron leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. His hand reached up and stroked her cheek softly and he pulled away. Hermione's heart was pounding and she smiled softly. Ron grinned cheekily.

"Goodnight love," Ron whispered and walked to his room.

"Night," Hermione said glad to have her nickname back. She walked into her room and fell back onto her bed. 


	8. A Second Date

A/N: Sorry this took so long! lol i got caught up in school.

Hermione woke up with her entire upper body hanging off the bed. The only way she was hanging on was because Gisele was sleeping on top of her legs. She crunched upward and pulled her legs out from under G's. She was still in her dress from the night before. It was completely wrinkled and creased. Hermione groaned and got off her bed to take it into the laundry room. The only problem with walking was that her legs were asleep. She had to drag herself down the stairs and into the laundry room.

Hermione pulled on her robe that was in the room and grabbed her parents sheets that she never took out of the dryer. She headed back up the stairs. Right as she reached the door Ginny popped behind her.

"'Mione! Want some help?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah that would be great, Gin," Hermione smiled and pushed open her parents room. She tossed the pile on the floor and through one side of the sheets across the bed to Ginny.

"So, do you really think Ron has changed?" Ginny asked tucking in one of the sides.

Hermione puffed and tucked in her side. "I don't know. I'm not a very trusting to begin with, you know. But when you get that close to someone and trust them as much as I did, I just can't help but keep coming back to him. I love him so much and I just want him to want to be in this as much as I do."

Ginny stopped for a second, taking in everything she said. She tucked in her last side and grabbed the sheet from Hermione. "Yeah, I really know that he loves you. He is completely head over heels for you. I don't know, Ron just tends to kind of think with his other head."

Hermione finished off the bed and put the last pillows on the top. She shrugged at what Ginny said and hugged her. "I honestly think you are the most sane one in your family, Gin."

Ginny laughed, "I would have to agree with you there."

The two walked into Hermione's room to change. Hermione pulled on some jeans and a nice shirt with some flip-flops. She straightened her hair and put on only the basics of makeup. No need to go over the top this day. When she got back down the stairs, everyone was up and watching some cartoon on the tv. Hermione grabbed herself some toast and plopped down in a chair next to Ron.

"Mornin'," Ron grinned goofily. Hermione giggled and leaned onto his side.

"Good morning," Hermione said and wrapped her arm through his. Ginny was now wrestling Harry for the remote and seemed to be gaining on him. Harry still was too quick for her.

"They are so perfect for each other, don't you think," Hermione grinned and the cute couple.

"They are," Ron nodded. "But so are we," Ron looked down at Hermione and smirked.

"I was doubting that for a while," Hermione added and raised her eyebrow. Ron frowned.

"Let's not bring that up. So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked. Hermione scowled at the change in subject but dug into her head for an idea.

"We could go to the park, or we could go dancing. Or you know what, we could go in my backyard and swim and barbeque out there. We would for surely be Paris free!" Hermione grinned excitedly.

"I like the last idea," Ron laughed at her enthusiasm. Hermione looked back over at Ginny and Harry and giggled. Ginny had Harry pinned down with the remote dangled over his head. She was pointing her index finger at him in a very Mrs. Weasley way.

"You do know that you have to leave in like 2 days…" Hermione began saying but Ron placed his hand over her mouth.

"Don't even mention it. I don't want to think about it," Ron grinned. Ginny had now turned the tv to MTV. Harry sat with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Hey Gin," Hermione called. "You want to go to the store with me? It will give the boys some time to watch their tv shows as we get food for tonight."

"Yeah sure. Gisele, are you going to go?" Ginny nodded and asked Gisele.

"Of course," Gisele agreed biting her nail. The girls got up and inspected the kitchen to see what they would need. Hermione made out a list and the three hopped into her car. Hermione drove them to the supermarket. They decided it was easiest to just cook steak. They got a few baked potatoes and a bag of salad. They also got some bread.

When they got back, the boys were all crashed out asleep on the couches. Hermione giggled and took the bags into the kitchen. Ginny and Gisele went outside to set up the back porch. Hermione started marinating the steak. That would take about an hour, so she went outside to help. They had white lights along the edge of the roof in the backyard. Ginny and Gisele were currently lighting the lanterns and candles along the pool. Hermione set out the placemats and silverware on the table. She lit up the grill.

All the commotion woke up the boys. Harry was the only one who had any idea about grilling so he took over for the steaks. Hermione went back inside with Ron to cook everything else.

"So what can I do?" Ron asked.

"You can take out six bowls and divide up that bag of salad into each bowl," Hermione grinned. She finished wrapping up her last potato with saran wrap and stuck them in the microwave. She then turned around and started cutting up slices of the bread. When Hermione stuck it in the oven, she turned around to see how Ron did. Hermione laughed. He had big chunks of salad in some bowls and only two pieces in others.

"How can such a small task become so hard for you?" Hermione giggled. She fixed the amounts of lettuce and carried the bowls outside. She placed one in each spot. Ron came rushing out of the house screaming for Hermione.

"Hermione, your hot box thing keeps beeping. I think its broken, but I swear I didn't touch it!" Ron said worriedly. Hermione laughed and went back inside.

"Ron, it just means their done," She stated matter-of-factly. She took out the potatoes and placed one on each plate. She then placed a piece of bread on each plate and Ron helped her take them outside. Harry had just finished the steaks and he placed one on each plate.

"Shis…ish……gramashing!" Ron said with a little bit of everything in his mouth.

"Thanks," Hermione and Harry said at the same time.

"You need to cook for me more often," Ron smiled at Hermione after he swallowed.

"Maybe I will," she grinned as he stuffed his face once more.

When they finished it up, Hermione took all the plated to the kitchen and stuck them in the washer. Their cleaner came the next morning and she would wash them all.

Everyone was already in the pool, having a jumping contest. Hermione stayed in the shallow end, she refused to swim when she just ate. She automatically became the judge.

"Okay, now do cannon balls!" Hermione yelled. Ginny went and made a pretty big splash for a girl. Hermione gave her a six. Harry went and splashed water all the way over to Hermione. She gave him an eight. Gisele wet and made sorriest excuse for a cannon ball ever. Hermione laughed and gave her a four. She gave nick a seven. When it was Ron's turn, he backed up all the way to the side of the house. He ran as fast as he could and jumped up high in the air. His splash was like a tidal wave.

"TEN!" Hermione called out when she came back up from under the water.

"He cheated!" Ginny called out. "He used one of the twin's Wavey Waffers. They used them to play with the squid at school, but he swallowed one."

"She never said we couldn't use joke candy," Ron but back.

"He has a point," Hermione laughed.

"Only because your dating him," Gisele laughed and joined in. Ron swam over to Hermione and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," he smirked.

"Hello," Hermione smiled. Everyone else gagged and started splashing the two. The water didn't keep the two from kissing. Ron got his hand tangled up in Hermione's hair as he leaned in and kissed her softly. Hermione heated up the kiss and pushed in harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed contently. Ron pulled away smiled. He untangled his hand and swam over to Harry for payback. Hermione giggled and swam over to the girls.

"I swear the three of them never got out of kindergarten," she joked. The other two laughed and nodded. That night ended with everyone sleeping in sleeping bags on Hermione's back porch. 


	9. Oh Baby

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't been updating much lately. It took me forever to figure out some small thing to do in the last chapter. Lol I hate writing filler chapters.

Pyrolord: "Yeah sure. Gisele, are you going to go?" Ginny nodded and asked Gisele. Lol Ginny was asking if Gisele was going to go to the store with them.

"No! I don't love you," Hermione squeaked as she was backing up into a wall. Draco was in front of her with his wand pointed at her throat. "I would rather die than spend another second with you."

"Oh, but you don't mean that. Do you, Hermione," Draco cooed her name in her ear making Hermione shudder. He wrapped his cold, thin arm around her back and kissed her cheek softly. "Hermione," he called once more.

Hermione's back started getting warmer and Draco's arm felt like it suddenly got more muscular. Hermione opened her eyes and saw Ron leaning over trying to wake her up. It was just a dream.

"Hermione are you alright. You look like you are about to be sick," Ron asked with a look of concern spreading through his eyes.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Just a bad dream is all," Hermione rubbed her eyes and massaged her head with her knuckles. She was getting a headache. Suddenly, Hermione leaped up and ran to the bushes. Ron followed her and pulled her hair away from her face as she threw up on her mum's prize rose bush. Gisele came running down with a rag and handed it to Hermione to wipe her mouth off with.

"You alright, 'Mione?" Gisele asked.

"I don't know. I feel a bit sick to the stomach," Hermione said holding her stomach as she slowly stood back up. "I think I'm going to go to my room and lie down a bit."

"I'll help you," Ron said and scooped her up in his arms. Ron carried Hermione up the stairs and opened her bedroom door. He placed her down on her biggest pillow and covered her with her sheets. "You might need something in your stomach. I'll go get you some crackers and a coke."

"Tha…,"Hermione started to say thank you, but suddenly had to throw up again and ran to her bathroom. Ron grabbed a bag of crackers and a coke from the fridge and came back up the stairs. Hermione was sleeping quietly back in her bed. Ron placed the food on her table next to her bed. He pulled up a chair and sat next to Hermione's bed. Watching her as she slept.

'I wonder how she got sick. It could have been the food, but then all of us would have gotten sick as well. I don't think I should floo Mum. She would come over here straight away and turn the house into a mess. It could be just a bug. I hope she gets better soon. I really love her. She is the only one I could ever picture growing old with. We would have bunches of little red, curly haired kids running around. Not caring if we weren't loaded with money or not. Just like my mum and dad. Mum and Dad weren't but a year older than us when they got married. Mum was pregnant with Bill………..pregnant. Could 'Mione be pregnant! That would explain the dream and morning nausea. I can't believe this. Oh, Mum will kill me for this. When should I tell 'Mione. I guess when she wakes up,' Ron's thoughts went from calm to paranoia as he reached his final conclusion. Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled at Ron. Ron grinned back and handed her a cracker. Hermione nibbled on it.

"Ron, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Umm, Hermione, Do you know why your sick?" Ron asked nervously.

"No, it's probably just a bug or something. You never know where these germs are these days," Hermione laid back sipping on her coke. "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking you know, maybe well, you are pregnant….," Ron half mumbled the last part but Hermione heard every word. She choked on her coke and set it down on the table.

"Ron…..I couldn't be pregnant. I used a ………," Hermione stopped herself as realization settled in. She didn't use a contraceptive spell the last time they had sex. It had been a heat of the moment thing. But it didn't add up, sure she was sick, but she wouldn't be having morning sickness this early in to it. "It doesn't add up though. It usually takes a month or two for morning sickness to begin."

"Maybe there is something wrong with the baby. 'Mione, we need to get you to St. Mungo's," Ron hopped up and grabbed Hermione's robe.

"Ron, don't start over reacting on me. I highly doubt I'm pregnant. What you should do is go get Gisele for me, okay," Hermione calmed him down. Ron puffed but left the room and called for Gisele. Gisele ran up the stairs.

"What's wrong, is Hermione okay?" she asked with concern and stepped into Hermione's room.

"Gisele, I need you to take my car out to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test for me," Hermione said coolly. Gisele's eyes widened and she looked Ron up and down. Hermione laughed. "It's just to make sure that I'm not, because I highly doubt I am. My keys are over there."

Gisele smiled, "All right, I'll be back in a minute."

Gisele was back within fifteen minutes and ran straight up to Hermione's room. When she opened the door and saw Hermione not in her bed. Ron pointed to the bathroom and Gisele nodded. She knocked on the door.

"'Mione, mind if I come in?" she asked. Hermione opened the door slightly to let her in and Gisele shut the door behind her. She took out the box and tore it open. She handed the test to Hermione and turned around so she could 'take' it.

"And now we wait," Hermione sighed. She was exhausted and collapsed up against the wall. She put her face in her hands and quickly wiped away a few tears. Gisele sat down next to her and held her hand for the next thirty minutes before Ron whined his way in. He held Hermione's other hand and stroked it softly. Another thirty minutes later, Gisele stood up and looked at the stick. A small blue minus sign appeared and she screamed.

"Hermione, your not pregnant!" She screamed and Hermione tried to jump up and hug her, but she was overcome with another need to throw up and went for the toilet instead. Ron rubbed her back.

"Well, the only bad part about this is that I really do need medicine now," Hermione sighed and climbed back in her bed.

"I'll go call the doctor," Gisele laughed and left Hermione's room. Ron sat back in his seat and grabbed Hermione's hand again.

"Are you disappointed or relieved," Ron questioned.

"A bit of both really," Hermione puffed. "I mean I don't want to have a kid yet, but I just started thinking of having a family with you and well…….it was a nice thought."

Ron grinned widely and kissed her forehead. "I was thinking the exact same thing." Hermione giggled and slowly fell back asleep. 


	10. Crazy on You

Hermione woke up the next day with a strong need to be next to Ron. She couldn't explain it, nor could she remember her dream. She just wanted to have Ron with her the whole day. 

'He's leaving tomorrow.' Hermione thought and popped open her eyes. Ron's hand was still holding hers. He was leaned back in his seat. His head was tilted back and he was snoring slightly. Hermione giggled. He had about ten of her little blue jean jackets thrown over him. He was shivering terribly. Hermione sat up and tugged on his arm. Ron groaned and opened his eyes. He looked at the clock.

"Hermione, it's only five thirty in the morning. I'm not getting up yet. Are you feeling alright?" Ron changed to worry at the end of his disgruntled awakening.

"Ron, I'm fine, but your not. Your freezing. Come on and get in bed with me," Hermione pulled on his arm again.

"I will not. Your sick and need your space. Besides, I am not freezing. It's just a bit chilly," Ron said stubbornly and pulled three of the jackets closer to him.

"Ron, I'm not sick. I feel just fine. Now you get in this bed before you get sick," Hermione fought back. Ron reluctantly got up and crawled in next to her. He wrapped his arms over her and she crawled into him. "I dreamt about you."

"You did. What was it about?" Ron said and yawned.

"I don't remember. I just know that I want to spend the rest of the day with you," Hermione leaned her head so that it was resting on his chest.

"Well, I guess it was a good dream then," Ron smiled sleepily. Hermione doubted that. She had a feeling that something bad happened to him in it. They both fell back asleep in total warmth until Gisele came in three hours later and jumped on top of them.

"What the bloody hell!" Ron screamed and sat up with a start. Gisele giggled and climbed back off the bed.

"Sorry, Ron and Hermione. Ginny made me. She would have done it herself, she just didn't want to walk in on anything. Would have scarred her for life, you know. Anyways, it's time you two got up. It is our last full day together and we all need to have some fun," Gisele said. "Hurry on up and get down stairs so we can get to planning. Y'all missed breakfast already. Couldn't stop Nick and Harry from getting at it."

Ron laid back down and pulled the comforter over them. "I don't want to get up."

"Me neither," Hermione grinned. She climbed out of the covers and pulled on some baggy pants and put her hair up. "But it is something we can do together, Ron. So get up.

She patted him on the butt to get him going. Ron climbed out of the covers and chased her down the hall. Hermione screamed as he caught her and swung her over his shoulders. Hermione kicked her legs up and down and banged her fists on his chest. "You put me down this instant, Ron! I hate heights!"

"You do, huh?" Ron growled and smirked evilly and threw her up into the air and caught her into his arms. Hermione squealed the whole time and wrapped her arms around his neck so tightly when he caught her he almost couldn't breathe.

"Never never never again!" she stamped her foot down and poked her index finger into his chest. Ron grinned like a little boy and shrugged his shoulders. He followed Hermione down the stairs and into the living room.

"Finally!" Harry yelled.

"We've been waiting for forever!" Nick laughed.

"Apparently that was also long enough for you two to eat both of our breakfast," Hermione grinned.

"Of course," Ginny laughed. Harry glared at her and proceeded to tickle her.

"Well, have you guys come up with any ideas while you were waiting?" Ron asked and poured him and Hermione some coffee.

"No not really," Harry said coolly. "Nothing other than seeing a movie. Ginny is quite intrigued with it."

"Yeah, I want to see how big the screen is!" Ron spoke up. Hermione giggled and pulled out the paper.

"Well, nothing good seems to be out right now. Ooh, hang on. The Legend Theatre is playing old releases. Let's see, they are playing _Shrek_, _Underworld_, _Cruel Intentions_, and _Pirates of the Caribbean_," Hermione said.

"I want to see _Cruel Intentions_! It's soooo good! I cry like every time I see it," Gisele exclaimed. Nick grunted.

"Yeah I've watched it with you like a dozen times. I can practically time when you cry now. Let's see something more for us guys and something that won't make you birds cry," Nick said.

"Yeah I was thinking the same. I do absolutely adore _Cruel Intentions_ however, I believe we should see _Pirates of the Caribbean_. The boys get the action, while us girls get to watch the gorgeous Johnny Depp dressed as a pirate," Hermione laughed.

"Don't forget Orlando," Gisele added. Hermione nodded.

"Hey now, I don't know if I want to see a movie where my girl will be drooling over some movie actor the whole time," Ron spoke up.

"Ron honey, don't worry about it. I'm in love with you, not Johnny Depp," Hermione reassured him. "Besides, he has a girlfriend."

Ron glared at her and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Roooon, stop that!" Hermione scolded him while giggling. "Ron, look I promise you will like this movie."

Ron still didn't uncross his arms, but his eyebrows unfurrowed themselves.

"And, every time I see Johnny, I will whisper in your ear 'Ronald Weasley I love you.'," Hermione laughed.

"Make it 'Ronald Weasley you are terribly handsome and I love you,' and finish it off with a nuzzle on my ear," Ron narrowed his eyes at Hermione jokingly.

"Deal," Hermione kissed him on the cheek. "Alright let's go to the twelve o'clock show. Come on girls, let's get ready."

The girls just put on some old tee-shirts and comfy jeans. They scrunched their hair to where it looked almost natural. Hermione decided to half-match Ron and wore an old band shirt. She was wearing a Heart shirt, while Ron was wearing a Pink Floyd one. She doubted Ron even knew who Pink Floyd was considering he wore most of Harry's shirts. When eleven thirty came, everyone piled into Hermione and Nick's cars and tore down the road.

The guys bought all of the food, considering they would be the ones eating it, while the girls bought the tickets. They sat couple-to-couple each sharing a popcorn, soda, and candy.

"What is with the dentist and real estate advertising?" Ron asked already eating the popcorn.

"They pay the theatre to put up one of their things here, it's for more business," Hermione said taking the popcorn from him.

"Yeah, but who is going to go to a dentist when their advertisement has black stuff all over their teeth…and face?" Ron said trying to reach across Hermione for the popcorn.

"It's just a mess-up on the machine, Ron. You'll get your popcorn back when the movie starts," Hermione scolded. "It is a long movie you know."

"Yes, Mother-Dearest," Ron said sarcastically. Hermione slapped him on the arm.

"Yes! It's starting!" Ginny yelled as the lights dimmed.

"Actually it's not, they do previews first," Gisele laughed.

"But we can just skip them right?" Ron asked referring to skipping the previews like on a DVD.

"Nope, you'll just have to tough it out, mate," Harry grinned.

They went through six very long epic-type previews before the lights got even darker.

_'Yo Ho Yo Ho, a pirates life for me…'_ the little girl was singing. Ron got his popcorn back and grinned as he sank into his seat.

"What's the point of the umbrella?" Ron asked as it floated across the water.

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the theatre shushed him. Ron jumped.

"Ron, there is no talking during the movie when your in a theatre," Hermione whispered quietly. Ron nodded and ate some more popcorn.

Suddenly Johnny Depp appeared on the top of his sinking boat. Hermione sighed deeply and got next to Ron's ear. "Ronald Weasley, you are terribly handsome and I love you."

Hermione whispered it ever-so-quietly and nipped at his ear. Ron shuddered, but didn't remove his eyes from the screen.

By the end of the film, Ron's ear was bright red and had several little teeth marks along it's side. Ron stood up and gave a standing ovation for the film. Harry threw a handful of popcorn at Ron's head.

"That was a great film wasn't it!" Ron exclaimed. "I mean all of the pirates and special effects and man I want to be a pirate. I want to go to Disneyworld and see what it is like there."

Ron continued on with random sentences about the movie until they got home.

"You think Ron enjoyed it?" Harry asked Hermione as he plopped down on the couch. Ron threw a pillow at him.

"Well, he enjoyed it enough to ignore me nibbling on his ear," Hermione smiled and shot the pillow right back at Harry.

"I promise I won't ignore it if you do it now," Ron laughed.

"Nope sorry, you've missed your chance," Hermione crossed her arms over her chest.

"Heeeeermione, stop that!" Ron fake scolded while laughing. "What I say 'Hermione Granger, you are absolutely gorgeous and I love you,' and then I nibble on your ear."

Hermione grinned. Ron whispered it in her ear and then bit it ever-so-softly. Hermione giggled girly. "Goodnight everyone."

Hermione said and pulled Ron up the stairs. She slipped under her covers with Ron and they were both back to how they spent the early morning.


	11. See You Soon

Hermione was having a lovely dream of Ron and her getting married. She was planning out every single detail. She was just getting to where she chose the font for their invitations when her bedroom door was banged open. Gisele burst into the room singing some song as she went through one of Hermione's drawers.

"Gisele honestly, can we ever have a single normal waking up with you. I don't' think I have woken up a single time where your doing something weird," Hermione said suddenly realizing Ron wasn't beside her anymore.

"'Mione you need to get up anyway. Your parents just called and they will be here in four hours exactly. Everyone is up and packing up so we can have time to hang out till they leave. I think they should leave about an hour before your parents get here so we can get the smell of boys out of here," Gisele said pulling out one of Ginny's shirts that for some reason was in her drawer.

Hermione got out of bed and straightened up her room. She got all of Ginny's things out. She made sure her parents room was tidy. She plugged in the plug-ins in the other rooms and washed their sheets really fast. Hermione also sprayed febreze on the couch where Nick had been staying. She finally plopped on the couch in exhaustion just as Ron came in the room.

"How'd you sneak out of my room without me noticing?" Hermione grinned. Ron shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know. You seemed to be having a good dream. What was it about?" Ron asked sitting beside her and sitting her in his lap.

"I don't remember," Hermione lied and kissed his cheek. He smelled good. She just wanted to pounce him right then and there. Harry and Nick came down the stairs lugging all of the bags down. They all got in their usual seats around the couches and had small conversations.

"You will be coming over to my house very soon, Hermione, right?" He asked her while he played with her hair.

"Of course, just not yet. I think Gisele and I are going to do some girl stuff for awhile and then I'll go over to your house and stay there until your trial comes," Ron grinned but looked away, his eyes fading over in thought. Hermione stroked his cheek softly and kissed his neck. Ron didn't even flinch. "Hey, Ron. Are you alright?"

Ron's eyes darted to her as he snapped out of it and he nodded. "Yeah just thinking. What are you going to do for a whole year without me at school if they kick me out?"

Hermione wrinkled her nose up, "Ron, I'm not even going to give it a thought because you will go back to school."

Ron went back to his thinking look and Hermione rested her head on his shoulder. Everyone sat there enjoying the company when the clock on Hermione's mantle rang. It was an hour before her parents would get there.

Nick left first. Everyone said goodbye and Gisele told him she would call him. He got in his car and drove off. Next, the other three went outside where a cab was waiting. Harry and Ginny climbed in after they said their goodbyes. Hermione and Ron had one last snogging session.

"Hermione, since I'm leaving now and all, do you want to be my girlfriend again?" Ron asked before they broke away from their hug.

"Ron, of course I do," Hermione said kissing him a final time. Ron got into the cab. Everyone waved bye as they drove off and the two remaining girls walked back into Hermione's room. "It's so quite now."

"Yeah, I know. It makes you feel sort of lonely you know," Gisele smiled. Hermione nodded and sat on the couch. "Hey 'Mione, you want to go to the south of France next week? I just thought about how my parents don't have anyone renting the house for four days."

"Yeah sure!" Hermione grinned. It would be nice to get a tan.

Hermione's parents arrived totally unaware of the fact that quite recently there had been some insane teenage boys in their house.

A/N: Yeah short I know. And I also know that I took forever. I'm sorry got other things I had to finish up. New chapter soon! 


	12. La Cote D'Azur

"So are we going to floo there or what?" Hermione asked packing her bag. Gisele was straightening her hair. Her bag was already packed.

"Yeah, our house is connected. My uncle on my other side of the family set it up so that my cousins could use it," Gisele stated. Hermione had recently had her home installed to the network. Dumbledore thought it would be best for safety reasons.

Hermione zipped up her bag and went to her school trunk. She pulled out a bag of floo powder and tossed it on the bed. Hermione grabbed her remaining essentials and placed them in a separate bag. Gisele finished what she was doing and grabbed her bag. The girls walked down the stairs.

"I can't believe there aren't going to be any adults there," Hermione's father said. He was sitting on the couch fidgeting around with the newspaper. Her mother came out of the kitchen. Her face was flushed from cooking something up.

"Now Dear, settle down. Hermione your father and I trust you very much. While you are there, do not forget how some boys act. Remember how you were raised and be very respectful that it is not your house," Hermione's mother kissed her forehead and gave her a big hug. She switched to Gisele and did the same. "Gisele that goes for you too. Please behave you two. Brush your teeth. Lock the doors every night, regular and magically. But, most importantly have fun."

"We will, thanks Mum," Hermione smiled. She kissed her father on the cheek and took out some of the floo powder. The two stepped into the fireplace and threw the powder down.

"The beach house!" The two called out and were whooshed off. Hermione fell to the ground suddenly with Gisele falling on top of her. They were in a nice bright house. There were tall windows on every wall. The walls were painted a very pale blue. Hermione dusted the little soot that was on her off.

"This is so nice," Hermione said smiling. She headed over to the stairs and looked up the large wooden staircase. Hermione glanced over at Gisele to see how far she was from her. "I call the master!"

"Hey that's not fair!" Gisele screamed and raced after Hermione. The two stumbled up the stairs as fast as they could. Hermione ran for the largest door and swung it open. She threw her stuff down next to the bed before Gisele could catch up with her. "Bitch," she joked and went down the hall to put her stuff in her room. Hermione laughed and plopped down on the big bed. The sunlight was pouring down onto her face through the window. Hermione stood and cracked it open and let the breeze smooth itself in. She looked down onto the beach. There weren't many people there for some reason, just a few sunbathers. Hermione walked down the hall to Gisele's room.

"Hey Gisele, why aren't there many people out on the beach?" She asked. Gisele walked over to her window and looked out on the beach.

"Well, we are in a bit of a secluded area. You have to live here to use the beach," Gisele smiled. "You want to go get started on that tan before we hit the town?"

"Yeah," Hermione smiled. She ran back to her room and got out her bathing suite. Gisele got some towels out of the closet. Hermione put all of the stuff she would need in a small bag and the two walked out onto Gisele's back porch. "It's so lovely here."

"Mmm hmm," Gisele agreed laying down onto a folding chair. Hermione slowly fell asleep, with the sound of waves crashing behind her.

"Hermione come on get up!" Gisele laughed swatting her with her towel. Hermione's eyes popped open and she jumped up.

"How long was I sleeping?" she asked wrapping her towel around her.

"Only for like ten minutes, but your shoulders were turning slightly pink so I woke you," Gisele smiled opening the door. The house seemed really dark for a few minutes from being in the sun for as long as she was. "Okay, so I was thinking we could go to the club right down the street."

"Yeah okay. I could really use some dancing right now," Hermione smiled walking up the stairs. Hermione went to her room and slipped some jeans over her bathing suit bottoms. She wore a tunic halter over her top. Hermione let her hair down into its soft curls and only put on a small amount of eyeliner. Gisele was wearing almost the same thing. The two laughed and ran down the stairs. Hermione grabbed her big purse so that it could fit their wands in it and ran out the door.

"I'm so ready for this!" Gisele laughed. "I just need some innocent dancing with out any boys, just some girl stuff."

"And hey, if a guy wants to buy us a drink, who cares. The boys aren't with us," Hermione giggled. Gisele nodded and laughed. The music could be heard when they were only a block away. Gisele and Hermione were joking around and singing to the song playing. Suddenly a black car pulled up. The window rolled down and inside was a forty-something year old man with a trucker hat on.

"Hey ladies! Where's the party at?" He asked in his gruffy voice. Hermione and Gisele stared at each other.

"It's that way," Gisele said pointing up the road. Hermione burst out laughing.

"No I mean the party with you!" He said pointing at the two of them.

"I'm sorry sir, but there is no party with us. Goodbye!" Hermione laughed and grabbed Gisele's arm. She pulled her up the street. "Gisele, you truly are a blonde!"

"I didn't know what he was talking about. He obviously was not French," Gisele said. They were now just outside of the club. The two skipped the line and went straight to the bouncer. "Hey Monroe, mind letting us in."

"G, what are you doing here?" A tall, muscular, bald man asked.

"My cousin and I are here for a few days. You know, having a girl get-away. So you going to let us in?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

"Of course, as long as you sneak me a drink," he said undoing the velvet rope.

"No problem," Gisele smiled and kissed him on the cheek. They walked into the club and went straight to the bar. "He was the friend I hung out with when my family came here. His parents house is down the street form us."

"Compliments from the gentleman in the green and blue," the bartender said handing them both two drinks. Hermione looked down the bar and saw a boy she had almost forgotten about, even though it had only been a few days since she last saw him. It was Gaston. Hermione and Gisele drank their drinks fast as he walked over to them.

"Well, what a zurprize. What are you two ladeez doing 'ere?" He asked leaning onto the bar next to him.

"Vacation, you?" Gisele asked calmly. Gaston looked a quick glance up and down Hermione and turned back to Gisele.

"I leev 'ere, remember," he smirked.

"So where is Solange?" Gisele smirked back and crossed her arms. Hermione ordered her and Gisele another round. She was trying to do something to not have to face the awkwardness between the two.

"She dozn't leev 'ere," he smiled. "Eet waz juzt a one night zing aneewayz."

"Nice," Gisele half smiled and grabbed her cosmopolitan as they arrived. She sipped at it slowly.

"Are you wiz zat red-'ead guy?" he asked Hermione while she drank some of her cosmopolitan.

"Yeah, we are dating again." She honestly grinned. "Sorry about not saying goodnight."

"Eet eez quite alright. Eez 'e 'ere wiz you now?" He asked and looked over his shoulder.

"No, Ron is at his house," she set her drink down and glanced at Gaston curiously.

"Well, do you two want to dance?" he asked. The girls shrugged their shoulders and finished off their drinks. The three of them walked out to the floor. The song that was playing wasn't very dance-able, so they danced normally. Gaston kept trying to get closer to Hermione, but she and Gisele wound do turns together and switch places.

"I'm so tired," Hermione stopped after one song ended.

"I'll go get some drinks," Gaston smiled and walked off quickly before they could reply.

"This is the time that we ditch him," Gisele whispered in Hermione's ear. "He's probably going to put something in those drinks he'll give us."

Hermione nodded. Gisele went to the crowded part of the bar, purchased a beer, and they quickly snuck out the door.

"Thanks," Monroe called out as the girls ran down the street.

"Does he live close to your house?" Hermione asked as they turned the corner onto their street.

"Thank Merlin, no. He lives on the other end of town," she said. They came to a stop out side of their house. Hermione took out her wand and tapped the door knob. They ran through he door and locked it back. Hermione and Gisele ran up the stairs and crashed out onto their beds. 


	13. Short Letters

A/N: haha in my last chapter, where the guy pulls up and asks where's the party at, well that happened to me. Me and my friends were at this college bonfire and as we were leaving some really old guy pulls up and asks us this. Thanks for all of the reviews. Haha we are so close to being at the big 100! I can't post any new chapters for over a week or so cuz I will be in another state so enjoy! O yeah! Have a happy summer!

Hermione awoke peacefully the next morning. Her eyes fluttered open and for the first time in about two weeks they didn't snap open from Gisele bursting into her room or them in some weird position. She rolled over and realized that she had never gotten out of her clothes. Her shirt was wrinkled and her hair smelled like cigarettes.

'At least I have on my bathing suit,' she thought and stood up. She pulled her shirt over her head and took off her jeans. Hermione pulled her hair back up into a messy bun and slipped on a cover up. She ran down the stairs, where Gisele was sitting on the couch, watching tv and eating cereal.

"Hey 'Mione, there is cereal and breakfast snacks in the kitchen," she called out never even taking her eyes from the television. Hermione grabbed a pop tart and went to join Gisele on the couch. They were watching some show on MTV until the doorbell rang. Hermione darted off the couch and ran to the door. It was Monroe.

"Hey Monroe," Hermione smiled as she pulled open the door.

"Hey, well, I believe this is one of you girls purses. It was left at the bar last night," he said handing it to Hermione. It was Gisele's handbag.

"Oh, thank you so much. It's Gisele's. Would you like to come in?" Hermione asked pulling the door open wider.

"No, that's alright. I have a date to get to. Maybe I'll see you girls later. Bye!" He called out and returned to his car. Hermione waved goodbye and locked the door back.

"Gisele, you forgot you purse at the club last night!" Hermione laughed and threw it onto the couch. Gisele caught it and giggled.

"Oh yeah," she smiled. Gisele snapped it open and looked inside making sure everything was there. It seemed like everything was accounted for, but there was a white envelope inside. Gisele pulled it out. It read Hermione in very nice cursive on the front. Gisele tossed it to Hermione. "It's for you."

Hermione stared confused at it for a second. She didn't recognize the handwriting. She opened it and took out the letter. It read:

Dear Hermione,

It was lovely to see you. Once again, you took my breathe away with the mere sight of you. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time with each other last night, but I think we should. I am alone at my place. If you ever need anything or if Gisele starts getting on your nerves, stop on by.

Gaston

P.S. That is the second and last time you have ditched me.

Hermione was shocked at his letter and didn't even consider taking up his offer. She crumbled it up and tossed it to the trashcan. "That was from Gaston. He wants me to go over to his place."

Gisele shuddered thinking of it. "Are you?"

"GISELE! Of course I'm not going to!" Hermione playfully hit Gisele's arm and plopped down on the couch. "Come on, we are losing daylight."

Hermione pulled Gisele up and the two went outside to tan.

Four hours after being in the sun, the two decided they were hungry. Hermione made them sandwiches and lemonade.

"I think it would be best not to tell Ron about seeing Gaston here," Gisele advised sitting down at the table.

"Oh come on, Ron trusts me. He wouldn't care that……," Hermione stopped and realized what she was saying. Ron trusts Hermione, but this would still draw out a very long fight. "I think your right."

"There is supposed to be a bonfire down on the beach late tonight. Do you want to go?" Gisele asked. Hermione nodded.

"Sure," the two finished up lunch and went back outside to tan for another few hours. 


	14. Burn Baby Burn

A/N: Okay I am now back from my Dad's house. I hope everyone is having good summers! Please don't tell me that I'm losing my touch because I posted a short chapter. I only posted that, so that I could tell you all that I wouldn't be writing soon so y'all wouldn't ask where I was. I'm sorry that the short chapter upset you, but I thought that at least I would be letting y'all know that I wouldn't be updating soon so I wouldn't get jumped on for not updating. That's sort of why the chapters titled " 'Short' Letters".

"Gisele! Where is my new halter?" Hermione shouted from her room. She was searching through her whole suitcase looking for it. She gave up and walked down the hall to Gisele's room. "Hey!"

Gisele was standing in front of her mirror in the shirt she was looking for. "Hey, sorry I forgot to ask. Can I borrow your shirt?"

"I guess. I'll just wear my other one." Hermione sighed and walked back to her room. Hermione pulled her coral colored shirt over her head and grabbed her purse.

"You ready? I can't wait to get some of the pineapple they have there. It's like the one thing I look forward to." Gisele asked walking into Hermione's room.

"Yeah," Hermione smiled and the two left Hermione's room. Hermione made sure that all the doors were locked. They walked along the boardwalk that led from the houses porch to the beach. The fire was just a short walk form them, so they didn't even bother wearing shoes. "Gisele, let's not drink tonight. It would probably be safer that way considering the drinks will probably be open drinks and could be spiked."

"Okay," Gisele said slightly off. Hermione looked at her and saw that she was staring off at something ahead of them at the party. "Shit, I don't believe this."

"What?" Hermione asked looking around and trying to figure out what she was looking at. Gisele ran over to boardwalk and hid behind the side of it. Hermione followed.

"I should have known. Merlin, why did I think of coming?" She rambled to herself and covered her face with her hands.

"Gisele, what is it?" Hermione asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione, Gaston is over there at that party. We have to go home!" Gisele cut her explanation off and started walked back to their place.

"So, Gisele, it's not like we have to hang out with him. We can still go there to have fun," Hermione reasoned and stopped Gisele.

"That's not just it. Hermione, like a year ago I was dating this total jerk who was best friends with Gaston. His name was Christian. I mean, we had been nest friends since we both started that school, but after we started dating he just got so……so…well, he hit me. Gaston saw it happen too. He never did anything about it though. I guess he just figured it was his friends problem or something. Finally I broke up with him when the summer came. He was furious and sent me hundreds of mean letters. He was always saying that I should watch my back and that when school started he was going to do horrible stuff. Luckily we were in different classes so he never saw me. I never told you that I knew Gaston because I wasn't sure if he was supposed to even talk to me or not." Gisele sat down in the sand and wiped away the single tear that tore itself from her eye. "Anyways, Christian is over there with Gaston and that group of blondes. I don't know what will happen if he sees me."

"Gisele that's horrible. You deserve so much better than someone who hits you," Hermione hugged Gisele tightly.

"I know, that's why I really like Nick. He would never treat me like that," Gisele sniffed.

"How about this, I run up there and grab us some pineapple while you wait here. We can go back and eat it at home," Hermione smiled and stood up. Gisele nodded.

Hermione walked down to the party, staying close to the boardwalks. She walked straight up to the table with food without even being noticed. Hermione grabbed a plate and put a few of the biggest slices of pineapple on the plate. She walked back down the same path on her way back.

"Leeveeng zo zoon?" Gaston asked walking right in front of her. Hermione jumped back and dropped the plate. It got covered in sand. Hermione groaned and pushed past him.

"I am azumeeng zat Gisele eez cloze by zen," Gaston said running up along side her.

"What is it to you," Hermione said stopping and facing him.

"Well, I know someone 'oo eez really eager to zee 'er," Gaston smirked. "What waz wiz ze ditch-eeng me lazt night?"

"Wasn't really in the mood to get drugged and raped, sorry. Besides, I also told you that I have a boyfriend," Hermione said and continued walking on.

Gaston laughed at her first sentence, "Oui, you deed tell me zat you 'ave a boyfriend. But, your boyfriend eez a very long way away."

"Bastard," Hermione said under her breath. She heard Gaston laugh one more time from behind her and suddenly he was no longer following her. Hermione ran up to where Gisele was. "Gisele, Gaston some how found me and I dropped the pineapple in the sand. He said that Christian is eager to see you. Let's get home, quick."

Gisele jumped up and the two girls ran their way back home. Hermione was honestly worried for their safety. She took their wands form her purse just in case they needed them.

Just as Hermione had expected, Gaston and the boy she guessed was Christian were waiting at their boardwalk. Christian looked almost exactly like Gaston if Gaston were a brunette with brown eyes. There was no way they could have gotten there before them unless they apparated.

"Gisele, long time no zee," Christian smirked following behind the girls up the boardwalk.

"What do you want, Christian?" Gisele asked sitting down at the patio table on the back porch.

"Nozing, honestly not a zing. Juzt came 'eere to finally 'ave ze dizcuzion zat we need to 'ave," Christian said in a thick accent. He sat across form Hermione and Gisele. "You muzt be 'ermione. Gaston waz right, you are a very beautiful girl."

Hermioen glared at him, "You must be Christian. You better be careful what you say or do around here. I'm a very talented witch."

"Zo I 'ave 'eard. Anywayz, Gisele, I meez you zo much," he said standing up and walking behind her. He started massaging her shoulders gently. "Eet 'az been zo long zince we lazt talked. Zis year waz pure torture wiz out you. I do not zink I could ever love someone az much az I loved you."

"Christina you never loved me. If you did, then you never would have hurt me," Gisele turned around in her seat and stood up. She poked her finger in his chest. "Don't think I didn't know about all the times you cheated on me. You loved me so much that you had to have sex with other girls like Solange and you had to hit me anytime you even saw me walk by a boy."

"I do not know what you are talk-eeng about," Christian smirked. "I never layed a 'and on you and you only thought I cheated on you. Solange and I were juzt friendz."

"Don't play dumb with me. I walked in on you numerous times. You were even cheating on me with her when Solange and Gaston were going out," Gisele yelled. Christian glared at Gisele. Apparently Gaston did not know about this.

"What?" Gaston asked.

"Come on Gaston, zat waz a 'ole year ago," Christian reasoned. Gaston frowned.

"Well, eet waz not like you were ze only one she cheated on me wiz," Gaston shrugged. Hermione frowned. How could best friends do such things to each other.

"Now Gisele, I weel give you one more chance to get back together wiz me," Christian grabbed Gisele's hand and placed a ring on her right hand ring finger.

Gisele looked down at the ring. Her eyes glazed over for a second, almost as if she were actually considering it. Suddenly she snapped her head up and pulled the ring off. Gisele threw the ring out onto the beach. "No, I will never get back together with you."

Christian's face fell and he looked like he was about to explode. "Fine, you 'ave zet your own fate zen."

Christian and Gaston both apparated off. As soon as they did, Hermione jumped up and hugged Gisele. "For a second, I actually thought you were going to take him back."

"Well, that ring he put on me used to sort control me. I figured out how to resist it. But, I really think we need to leave, Hermione," Gisele said and went inside the house. Hermione agreed.

The two gathered up their stuff and got inside the fireplace. They floo'd back to Hermione's house. Hermione's parents were already asleep, so they ran up to Hermione's room and crawled in her bed. 


	15. Au Revoir

The next morning, Hermione's mom cam into her room to put away clean clothes and discovered the two in bed. "Hermione, what are you doing back?"

Hermione yawned and stretched out her back before sitting up and wiping her eyes. "Mum, Gisele and I had a rough night. Can we sleep for like another hour and explain later?"

"Of course, Dear." Hermione's mom smiled and set her clothes at the end of her bed. She left the room and Hermione layed back down on her bed. She tried to fall asleep again, but suddenly thoughts from last night wouldn't leave her head. Christian's words of 'You have set your fate' struck her. Was he seriously going to harm her? He did seem like he was capable of it.

Gisele woke up and yawned as she stretched out like a cat. She ran her hands through her sleep-frizzy hair and sat up. "Hey, did your mother come in here not too long ago?"

"Yeah, she did. Do you think we should tell her why we left?" Hermione sat up again and asked.

"No, it will probably just worry her," Gisele sighed and pulled her hair up.

"Well, this is something to worry about, Gisele. Christian is insane," Hermione got out of bed also.

"I can handle it, Hermione," Gisele snapped and walked into the bathroom. Hermione was taken back. Gisele had never snapped at her like that. Hermione shrugged and left her room. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed some toast.

"So now, what are you two girls doing back?" Hermione's mother asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"Gisele got a small case of food poisoning. We had to bring the doctor over to the house. We came back here as soon as she could get up again. I think she's going to go home later today. So that means that I will be leaving for the Burrow tomorrow," Hermione came up with the lie out of no where and changed the subject as quickly as she could.

"Is Gisele alright now?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, we had a wizard doctor, a healer, come. She's good as new. I think she just wants to get home most of all though," Hermione said finishing her toast.

"Well, does Mrs. Weasley know your coming tomorrow?" her mother asked.

"No, I'll go owl Ron right now," Hermione said running up the stairs. She shut her bedroom door. Gisele was sitting on her bed watching the television.

"Hermione, I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said honestly.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure your just a bit home sick. When are you leaving?" Hermione asked pulling out a piece of parchment form her trunk.

"About five tonight," she sighed. "What did you tell your mum about why we are back?"

Hermione laughed, "I told her you got a small case of food poisoning. We had to have a wizard healer come and your all fine now."

Gisele laughed, "That's a really good one, Hermione. Are you going to Ron's tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's probably driving everyone mad again. I should get there and take him off everyone's nerves," Hermione smiled and put away the clean clothes her mom left for her in her drawer.

"Well, you will have to keep me posted with everything about the trial," Gisele half grinned and placed her bags by the door. She hopped back on the bed. The rest of the day was spent watching hours of MTV.

At five, Gisele's mother rung the doorbell. Hermione answered it. "Hey, Aunt Valerie."

"Hello there , Hermione. My you have grown," Hermione's aunt grinned widely and hugged Hermione. Aunt Valerie was the spitting image of Gisele. She had the same beautiful, flowy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and tall, slender figure.

Gisele came running down the stairs with both of her bags. "Hey, mum. Did Papa not come with you?"

"No, your father had to work at the last minute," her mother said kissing her daughters forehead. Hermione's mother came out of the kitchen and hugged her little sister.

"Valerie, it's been far too long," Hermione's mother grinned. "Could Philippe not make it?"

"Yeah, he had work," Gisele's mother laughed.

"We really do enjoy having Gisele with us. She's grown up into a very beautiful lady. You will come and see us again next Christmas vacation, right Gisele?" Hermione's mother asked.

"Definitely," Gisele grinned.

"Well, Belle, are you ready?" Gisele's mother asked. Belle was the nickname her parents called her. It meant 'pretty' in French. Gisele nodded and hugged Hermione.

"See you next Christmas, Hermione," She smiled.

"See you next Christmas, Gisele," Hermione agreed. "Good bye."

"Au revoir," Gisele called as she left Hermione's house. 


	16. Home

Hermione awoke quietly in her room. She had an awkward feeling of loneliness as she had had Gisele beside her for so long. Hermione sat up and looked over at her window. Her tiny Elf Owl, Gidget, was sleeping in its cage making small 'wooo' sounds every so often.

"Holy Crap!" Hermione muttered as she shot out of bed. She had forgotten to mail Ron the letter after the commotion with Gisele. Hermione grabbed the piece of parchment she had taken out and just grabbed a pen. She scrambled down a short letter and stuck it in an envelope. She woke Gidget up and tied the letter to her leg. Gidget flew out of the window and Hermione started packing. She stuck all of her school supplies back into her trunk. She grabbed her duffel bag and added some clothes and other items she would need in it.

When she finished, Hermione dashed to her bathroom and hopped into the shower. She quickly washed her air and wrapped herself in a towel. By the time she went back into her room, Gidget was already back. Hermione untied Ron's letter and shut her window. The letter read:

Dear Hermione,

Mum doesn't mind a bit. She said the sooner you come the better. You should have seen her when I told her we were going out again. She made a huge dinner in honor of it.

Ginny has had your bed set up since the day we got back home. I don't think she likes splitting Harry much.

I've missed you like crazy, love. Can't wait to see you. I'll be waiting at the fireplace for you.

Love,  
Ron

Hermione smiled slightly and put the letter into a drawer where she kept all of her old letters. Hermione threw some clothes on, slipped into her flip-flops, and tugged her trunk out of her room.

"Daddy!" she called when she got it to the hallway.

"Yes, Pumpkin," he called back from down the stairs.

"Could you come help me with my trunk, Please!" she said and went back into her room. She grabbed her bag and walked back out. Hermione's dad was already carrying it down the stairs.

"Does Mrs. Weasley know your coming right now?" he asked placing it into the fireplace.

"Yes, sir. I owled Ron shortly ago," Hermione placed her bag on top of her trunk.

"Do you have to stay all summer. I mean you've barely spent anytime here with just us," he said hugging her.

"Yes well, I want to stay with Ron until his trial and just after his trial we go back to school," Hermione smiled.

"I hope Ron wins his case," Hermione's mother said coming out of the kitchen. She hugged Hermione and kissed her on the forehead.

"I guess I will see you two soon. I promise to write. Bye Mum. Bye Dad," She stepped into the fireplace and sat on her trunk. Hermione held onto her bag and threw the powder down. "The Burrow!"

Hermione saw the green flame rise up and swallow her and then disappear as she landed quite uncomfortably in Ron's living room. Ron was standing right in front of her grinning form ear to ear. "Hello, Love."

"Hello," Hermione giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ron kissed her forehead, and then the space between her eyebrows, and then the tip of her nose and finally her lips. Hermione kissed back and pulled away at the sound of footsteps.

"Hermione, dear. I'm so happy you're here," Mrs. Weasley said and hugged Hermione tightly. "Ronald, you take her things to Ginny's room and tell the others that lunch is ready."

Ron grabbed Hermione's trunk and carried it easily up the stairs with her bag still sitting on top of it.

"I couldn't believe that you and Ron were dating again. You always were the only girl I could picture being with my youngest son. Now the foursome is back together. Would you help me carry this bowl outside, please dear," Mrs. Weasley requested as she grabbed a plate of sandwiches and headed out to the back porch where the table was set up.

The second Hermione set her bowl down, Ginny came running out and hugged Hermione. Harry followed and gave her a hug as well. "Hermione, I'm so happy you came early. Why did you come early anyways?"

Everyone took their seats and started fixing their plates. Ron and Harry quite stuffing their mouths to hear what she had to say.

"Well, Gisele got sick. We had to call a doctor and then she got home sick as well, so we just went back to my house and she left yesterday," Hermione smiled and put a sandwich on her plate. She hated lying but she didn't want to tell what really happened out in the open. She would tell Ginny later. Gisele never said she couldn't tell Ginny.

"Is she alright, now?" Ginny asked and took a bite from her sandwich.

"Yeah, she is all better now," Hermione said after she swallowed her bite. Ginny grinned and took another bite.

"Was the beach nice?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, it was lovely. There was barely anyone there. We didn't get to swim though. Never had time," Hermione smiled. It was nice to be with Ron again. It felt like home when she was near him.

"Have you heard anything else about the trial?" Hermione asked quietly. She didn't want to make Mrs. Weasley upset.

"Nope, nothing. To be honest I don't want to know anything. I just want to enjoy my summer stress free," Ron said and took a rather large bite out of his sandwich.

"So where are the twins," Hermione questioned as she finished off her sandwich.

"Off somewhere doing something for work. I think their living in London now. They have made a great deal of money since they have been gone. I guess their doing well. They send us treats from time to time," Ginny explained and grabbed her plate she took it to the kitchen. Hermione followed.

"Hey Gin, can I talk to you, alone," Hermione asked as she set her plate in the sink. Ron gave her a questioning look but shrugged his shoulders. He and Harry went into the living room.

"Yeah sure," Ginny grinned and the two ran up the stairs to Ginny's room. Hermione plopped down onto her bed and Ginny closed the door. "So, what's up?"

"Well, I didn't really come here early because Gisele got sick. Something happened at the beach and I'm not sure if I should tell Ron or not," Hermione sighed and leaned back against the headboard.

"What! What happened?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"Well, the first night we were there we went to this club and we sort of ran into Gaston there. It turns out he lives there. Well, he kept talking to us and trying to make passes at me and he left to buy us drinks so we ditched him and went home. Well, the next day, Gisele's friend Monroe who works at that club brought over Gisele's purse. She had left it at the club. When she went through it, Gaston had left a note in it. He said that I should come to his house sometime and more crap about hooking up with me. Well, on the beach that night, we decided to go to the bonfire that was out there. As we were walking there, Gisele stops and says that we can't go to the bonfire because her ex-boyfriend, Christian, was there with Gaston. They are best friends. She told me about how Christian was jealous and would beat her and stuff when they were dating. She said that she ended it over the summer and that he was angry and sent her tons of letters saying he was going to hurt her," Hermione stopped to take a breathe before she continued on.

"Well, I told her that I would go get her some of the pineapple she wanted there and we could go back to the house and eat it there. On the way back to where she was waiting, Gaston stopped me and said some crap about how Christian was eager to see Gisele. We ran back to our house, but the two guys were waiting for us when we got there. Gisele and Christian got in this big fight and Gisele refused to go back out with them. He said she would regret that. He reminded me a lot of Lucius Malfoy the way he carried himself and acted. Well, anyways, I think Gisele is in danger now, but she won't let me tell anyone and says that she can handle it. I'm scared that Christian and Gaston might really do something to her," Hermione finished. Ginny was just sitting there taking it all in.

"How could I have missed this! Damn, I would have loved to be there. Well, I think it would be best to tell Ron, but if she said not to…then I guess you shouldn't. The best thing you should do is keep in touch with Gisele," Ginny said. "Ron would probably go into protective meltdown if you told him, though."

Hermione laughed and hugged Ginny. "I'm so glad I'm here now."

"I'm glad you're here too. I don't have to be the only normal-headed person anymore," Ginny grinned. The two left Ginny's room and walked down the hall. Ron and Harry had moved to Ron's room and were talking about some quidditch technique. Ron grinned goofily when he saw Hermione. Hermione grinned back and pounced on him.

"I missed you so much," she said softly as she kissed along his neck. Ron growled and flipped so he was leaning over her. They explored their mouths for a few minutes before they finally decided they needed to breathe. Ron leaned up against his pillows propped up and Hermione rested her head on his chest.

"My Hermione, my Hermione," Ron said softly as he played with her hair. Hermione giggled and watched as Harry and Ginny once again had another tickle fight. She pushed all thoughts of Gisele, Gaston, and Christian out of her head and enjoyed her time relaxing with Ron. 


	17. Trip to Diagon Alley

A/N: Sorry but I'm gonna be gone for awhile. I'm leaving tomorrow and won't be back until around July 10th. Thought I'd leave you with a nice long chapter though. Enjoy.  
Hermione jumped awake from one of the worst dreams she had ever had. She and Gisele were trapped in an enormous mansion with some psycho after them. All of the doors and windows were sealed shut and the guy had them cornered off in the ballroom. She woke up just as he lunged at them.

Hermione was in the extra bed in Ginny's room. The rest of that day had fazed over so quickly she could barely remember what everyone had done. Hermione grabbed her watch from the nightstand. It was only two in the morning. She set her watch back down and slowly got out of bed. She held onto the hem of her pajama pants so they wouldn't make swooshes across the floor and tiptoed out the room.

Hermione crossed the hall to Ron's room and quietly opened the door. Ron was on his back, asleep and making a faint gurgling sound. Hermione walked up to his bed and ever-so-silently crawled in next to him. She was careful not to wake him as she layed her head on his other pillow. Hermione was concentrating so hard on scrounging a little bit of covers with out making a noise that she didn't notice that the gurgling sound had stopped. Suddenly she felt a strong arm work its way across her stomach and stop as it held onto her side.

"You okay, love?" Ron whispered and turned on his side so he was facing her.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream is all," she whispered back scooting closer to him.

"Need me to protect you?" he smiled cheekily.

"Please," Hermione pouted and wrapped up into him. Ron smiled and the two fell asleep easily within a minute.

"Ron dear, breakfast is ready and ……RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. "YOU GET YOUR BOTTOM OUT OF BED NOW AND GET DOWNSTAIRS!"

Ron snapped awake as his mom slammed the door. He rubbed his eyes. He had no clue what his mom was yelling about. Harry was already sitting up and Ron saw him suddenly widen his eyes. Ron looked next to him and realized what she was yelling about. Hermione was still in his bed. Ron muttered a set of curse words and got out of bed. Hermione sat up and yawned as Ron put on some pajama pants.

"Ron, what is going on?" she asked.

"I think Mum saw you in my bed and now she is waiting to yell at me downstairs," Ron said stonely. He walked out of his room and down the stairs. His mother was pacing back and forth in the living room.

"Ronald, what is your problem! Mr. And Mrs. Granger trust us and your just going to make it so you can never see your girlfriend again! You are way to young to even be doing that in the first place! Do you respect Hermione that little? I am just absolutely sick with you, Ron! Just wait till your father learns of this!" She began ranting as Ron entered the living room.

"MUM!" he interrupted. "Hermione and I didn't do anything, I swear."

"Please Ronald. Don't even try to lie your way out of this. I saw her in your bed," She snapped dangerously.

"No Mum, I'm not lying. Nothing happened, okay. Hermione had a nightmare and she came to my room to talk to me about it. It was real late and somehow we ended up falling asleep. Nothing beyond that went on!" Ron debated.

"Ronald! Do you swear on your life that you are telling the truth?" She asked pointing a round finger at him and poking him in the chest.

"Yes Mum, I swear. You could ask Hermione as well. Although, I'm sure she is too embarrassed to even come down here now," Ron said still not breaking eye contact with his mother.

"Well now, I suppose I should go apologize to her, and I'm sorry Ron. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions, but you know how you kids are these days. But, I want no more of that from now on. Next time, I will have to give you a punishment," Mrs. Weasley said before marching back up the stairs. She went straight to Ron's room and peaked in.

"Hermione, I just wanted to apologize for waking you and thinking the worst was going on…" Mrs. Weasley began explaining.

"Mrs. Weasley, honestly it's okay. You were just being a parent. I'm sorry for even making you worry. It was wrong of me to come to Ron's room," she explained staring at her clasped hands.

"Tell you what, let's just never mention it happened and that way there will be no more apologies and awkwardness," Mrs. Weasley said pulling her into a hug.

"Agreed," Hermione laughed. Mrs. Weasley hobbled back out of the room and down the stairs. Ron rushed back up and came into his room. "Ron, I'm sorry for getting you in trouble."

"Don't be," Ron smiled and plopped down onto his bed. "Sorry for waking you, Harry."

"S'okay. Gave me my morning excitement," Harry grinned pulling a pillow over his face. Hermione laughed an went back into Ginny's room to change.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked. She was already changed.

"I had a bad dream last night so I went into Ron's room. We fell asleep and your mum found us this morning. She thought we had been doing it or something and yelled at Ron. It's all sorted out now, though," Hermione yawned after she explained what happened. She pulled a shirt out of her trunk and replaced her night shirt with it. She put on some jeans and pulled her hair back.

"Did you and Ron do it?" Ginny asked. She was upset that she had missed the excitement once again.

"Ginny, of course not! Why would we do it in you house with your parents like down the hall?" Hermione laughed.

"I don't know, Ron's pretty daft like that sometimes," Ginny grinned. "Hey, do you want to go to Diagon Alley today? We could shop."

"Sure, I'd love to," Hermione said leaving Ginny's room. The two girls went down the hall to Ron's. "Hey, you guys want to go to Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah!" Harry said muffled by the pillow that was still over his face. They were both already dressed, just still trying to sleep some in their beds. The girls laughed and ran down stairs to grab some breakfast.

"The Leakey Cauldron," Hermione shouted. The four of them were instantly rushed off in green flames. The ground came with a sudden thud and all of them fell over each other getting even more soot on them from the dirty floor.

"Oh! Look at how many there are of you. Have no fear, I'll clean you right up. Scourgify!" An old plump witch rushed right over to the four of them and cast the spell on Ron first. Ron was instantly removed of black soot and dust. She then moved over to the remaining three until all of them were clean.

"Thank you," Hermione said sweetly and the four of them headed out of the Leaky Cauldron and into the room with the passage way to Diagon Alley. Harry tapped the bricks with his wand and they unfolded to reveal the long, curved streets of Diagon Alley.

"Do you guys want to split up?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! How about Hermione and I go off for a bit while Ron and Harry go off. We will meet up at Gringotts in about two hours. Then we can split up into couples," Ginny said excitedly.

"Sounds like you've thought of this before, Gin," Ron said sarcastically.

"We will see you boys later," Hermione laughed and grabbed Ginny's arm. She pulled her down the street. "You want to got to Madame Malkin's? We can get new dress robes. I heard Lavender saying we would need them for this next year."

"I don't think I would have enough," Ginny said quietly as they came up to the store.

"Don't worry about it, Gin. Your birthday is coming up soon. Consider it just an early present," Hermione said and pulled her into the store. Immediately a short woman dressed in mauve walked over to them smiling.

"Hello there, ladies. What can I do for you today?" she asked.

"We were wanting some new dress robes," Hermione said smiling. Madame Malkin's face brightened and she escorted them over to stand on two stools. She took out her measuring tape and began taking the girls measurements. "Do you have any suggestions for colors?"

"Hmmm, oh yes well I was thinking a nice red for you and a turquoise color for the red head. Bright striking colors are covering the pages of Witch Weekly," Madame Malkin replied while still concentrating on writing the measurements on a pad. She suddenly hopped up from her seat and rushed over to a curtained room. She came out with two long robes. "Now you two just slip these on please."

Hermione and Ginny pulled them over their heads. They were both way too long at the bottom and a bit large in the middle. Madame Malkin began with Ginny's. She started pinning bits at the end and on the side and she went over to Hermione and did the same. "Ah, there we are. Now go look in the mirror and tell me if you are pleased or not."

The two girls walked over to the mirror. Madame Malkin was right, the colors did look perfect on them. These would totally stand them out form the rest. "I love it." They said in unison. Madame Malkin giggled with joy and took out her wand. She said some confusing spell and the robes immediately were fixed where the pins were in place. The girls pulled the robes off and handed them over to Madame Malkin. She brought them over to the register and Hermione paid.

"Hermione, honestly I owe you big time," Ginny said laughing and swinging her bag happily as the walked out of the store.

"Ginny please, you don't owe me a thing. Is there something you wanted to get?" Hermione asked as they went around another corner.

"Well now I want to get some jewelry to wear with this robe," Ginny grinned and stopped suddenly outside of a small jewelry store. "Those are really pretty."

Ginny pointed at a bunch of silver bangle bracelets. She ran inside the store and Hermione followed. "Those are really cute Ginny. They have them in Gold! I'm going to get some too."

Hermione picked up a bunch of gold ones and put them on her wrist. "We will be twins," she laughed. Ginny grinned and the two purchased their bracelets at the counter. They stuck the small bag inside their larger bag.

Before the two knew it, two hours had ended. They were waiting outside of Gringotts for about ten minutes before Harry and Ron finally showed up. "Where have you two been?" Ginny asked.

"Sorry we lost track of time. We were in the Quidditch store," Harry apologized. "You ready Ginny?"

Harry and Ginny headed back down the street Harry and Ron had come from. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked down the opposite way. "What did you buy?" Hermione asked.

"Just some new quidditch gloves. My old ones finally tore to pieces. They had been threatening to do it for about a year now," Ron said looking in his bag. "What did you get?"

"Just some bracelets and a new dress robe," Hermione smiled. She was pleased with the robe she had gotten. "Where are we going to go?"

"I was thinking we could go visit Fred and George for a bit and then go get some ice cream," Ron said before abruptly stopping and staring straight ahead, as if he just saw an alien. Hermione looked ahead. There was a tall red headed boy staring in the window of Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Hermione could hear him muttering something not pleasant under his breath as he stared in the window. Ron's face was slowly turning red and he stormed up to the store.

"What are you doing here, traitor?" Ron snapped angrily looking like his head would explode it was turning so red.

"Ronald, are you dating Hermione?" Percy asked looking Ron up and down before turning to Hermione.

"That's none of your business considering we aren't even family," Ron said. Anger licked every word he said.

"Well, I see the twins miraculously pulled off their pathetic trick store," Percy said waving a hand at the store.

"It's not pathetic. It's very popular and they are doing incredibly well for themselves, making lots of money. They have rave reviews all over the daily prophet. You're an avid reader of that newspaper, you should know," Ron said. His fists balling in anger.

"Whatever you say baby brother. Have a nice day," Percy said and started to walk off. Ron glared and shoved him down on the ground.

"Same to you," he spat and went into the twins store. He marched behind the counter and behind the curtain that led to the twins workshop, still pulling Hermione along with him.

"Ron, Hermione, good to see you," George grinned. He was in front of a large cauldron and had on a pair of goggles.

"What made you red as a fire, Ron?" Fred asked. He was in the corner chopping something up with enormous gloves on.

"We ran into Percy outside your store," Hermione said for him taking a seat on couch along the wall. The twins made a sort of gagging sound and stopped whatever they were doing.

"What was he doing here?" George said angrily pulling off his goggles.

"He was looking in your window and muttering some ugly stuff. I guess he just wanted to look in or something. Ron and him got in a row and Ron pushed him down before we came in here," Hermione spoke for him again. Ron still looked to angry to speak. He sat next to Hermione and Hermione slowly scratched his back to try and calm him down.

"I would have done more than pushed him. I would have brought him straight back here and shoved his face in our cauldron filled with erupting eggs. He would have volcanoes sprouting out of his nostrils that wouldn't go away until the volcanoes became dormant," Fred explained and threw his gloves on the table. Ron grinned slightly and sighed.

"How dare he even call me baby brother. I mean he shouldn't even consider us being related to him with what he did to us," Ron groaned.

"Who knows what goes through his mind. He was always a bit loony," George said and pulled out two small boxes. "Here, we were going to mail them, but I guess we don't have to. One is for you and the other is Ginny's."

He handed them to Ron and Ron put them in his bag. "I guess we should head out," Ron sighed. Hermione nodded. She stood and gave the twins hugs and Ron shook their hands.

"Are you going to tell your mum?" Hermione asked as they left the store.

"Are you kidding? She'd have a fit knowing that he was around us," Ron laughed. "Let's just skip the ice cream and go straight to the Leaky Cauldron. We will run late if we don't head out now."

The two walked along the long street once again, chatting about things that would come to their mind. As they approached the Leaky Cauldron, they could see smoke coming through the door. They ran quickly to the door and pushed it open to see what happened. There was a large crowd cornering off the fireplace.

"Hemrione!" Ginny called and grabbed the two of them. She pulled them over to where her and Harry were. Hermione could now see what everyone was looking at but she still wasn't quite sure. There was something on the ground that looked like a pile of rags with an gingery head sticking out. The fireplace was completely smashed in and ruined like something had exploded. The pile got up off the ground and the four could see that it was Mundungus Fletcher.

"What's Dung doing here?" Ron asked pulling to the head of the crowd. Mundungus spotted them and wobbled over to the four.

"'ello you lot. Weasley's would you tell the twins I couldn't make it to their shop. I ought'a get out of 'ere fore some worker for the ministry comes. I was delivering a case of Erumpent fluid. Guess it leaked an right when I got 'ere it exploded. Thankful I wasn't 'urt I am. See you," Mundungus Fletcher apparated before any of them could get a word out.

"Alright! Alright! Clear out. No one will be using this fireplace tonight," Tom came yelling and swatting people away.

"What! Aw Mum'll be pissed. We can't even get in touch with her to tell her!" Ron began yelling.

"I guess we will just have to get a room," Ginny sighed and made her was up to the counter. She pushed her way to the front. "Two rooms please."

"Sure thing," Tom said and handed Ginny two keys. Ginny came back and handed Harry a key.

"I guess it would be best to split up by boys and girls," Ginny said.

"Yeah, don't want to risk anything else with mum," Ron grinned. The four of them went up the stairs and found their rooms. Hermione and Ginny transfigured their clothes into nightclothes and fell asleep the best they could with the train coming by every hour outside. 


	18. Strong

A/N: I'm sorry this one is so short. I was just trying to give you guys one before I have to go again. Saturday, along with the 6th book, is my mom's wedding and after that I have to stay at my grandparents house for a week. So yeah this week will be busy. 

Hermione woke up early the next morning. Cold air was blasting in their room from outside. It was strange for it to be so cold when it was only summer. Hermione grabbed a blanket that was sprawled over a chair in the corner of the room. She wrapped it over herself and left the room in search of heat.

Hermione came to the living room area of The Leaky Cauldron. There was a cackling fire inside a small furnace along the wall. A large couch was sitting just in front of it. She walked slowly over to the couch to find Ron sitting on the couch, his eyes glazed over as he stared into the fire. He was still in his short sleeved shirt from the day before and goose bumps could be seen covering his arms from where she was standing.

Hermione sat down beside him and draped her blanket over his shoulders. She rested her head on his shoulder and curled her feet up onto the couch. "What are you doing, Ron?"

Ron looked up and gave a small smile. He put his arm around her waist. "I couldn't sleep so I came here to think. It was kind of hard to do over the train and Harry's snoring."

Hermione laughed softly and grabbed his hand. "What were you thinking about?"

"The trial," Ron whispered and stared back into the fire.

"Ron, you don't need to think about it. All that will prove to do is upset you," Hermione said.

"Well it's much too hard not to think of it. I mean this stupid trial will decide if I return to Hogwarts or not. It basically decides my whole future. I can't just throw it out of my mind or anything," Ron explained. Hermione sighed. He was right. It wasn't good for her to not think of it, but not thinking of it kept her from getting sad, which was the last thing Ron needed. He needed someone to be strong for him.

"Hermione, I just want you to know how much you being with me means to me. I couldn't get through this with out you," Ron whispered softly and looking down into her eyes. His eyes were filled so much feeling it almost hurt her to look at him. "I love you."

A small tear pushed its way out of Hermione's eyes. Hermione cursed her woman emotions and looked down so he wouldn't see it. Ron pulled her face up before she could get it and wiped it away with his thumb. "You don't have to hide your tears from me, Hermione."

"I know, I just want to be strong for you. I want you to feel like you can completely lean on me without me getting all emotional. But I just, I…," A few more tears found their way through her eyes and Hermione pressed her face into Ron's shoulder. Ron softly rubbed the back of her head.

"Hermione, you are being strong for me. Crying just shows to me that you're human. I'm surprised that you haven't broken down earlier," Ron picked her head up again and wiped away her tears. "I love you." Ron reinforced his feelings for her.

"I love you too, Ron…so much I…" Hermione made one of those weird gasping sounds and more tears fell from her eyes. Ron hugged her tightly and let her cry on his shoulder as he rocked her back and forth.

"Ron what'd you do know?" Ginny asked wiping her eyes as she walked in the room.

"Nothing Gin, could you just give us a bit of privacy please," Ron said.

"Okay well, Tom came by my room and said the fireplace is fixed. We can leave when we need to," Ginny walked back out.

Hermione sat back up normally and wiped her face. "I'm gonna go get a bath."

"Alright well, are you better?" Ron asked giving a goofy lopsided grin as he stood up.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Thank you Ron," She said and hugged him. She rushed down the hall and into her room, hoping no one would see how splotchy her face was. She went straight to the bathroom and filled the tub up with warm water, letting it relax and sooth her as she layed in it.

She got out about thirty minutes later and pulled her pajamas back on. She transfigured them back into her clothes and went back into her room. Ginny was waiting with Harry and Ron on the bed. "You all set Hermione? Ginny asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. Harry gave her a sympathetic look before leaving the room followed by Ginny. Ron walked over to her and lead her out of the room with his arm around her, not saying a word. Hermione felt so stupid for turning his moment of sympathy into being about her. She grabbed onto his hand tightly and leaned her head on his shoulder as they made their way to the lobby. Ginny and Harry were already waiting inside the fireplace for them.

"The burrow," they all said in unison and were whooshed away straight into the Weasley's living room. Mrs. Weasley was sitting on the couch fiddling with her knitting sticks and jumped up as quickly as she could when she saw them arrive.

"Thank Heavens you four are alright. Your father came home last night and told me all about what that Fletcher did. I swear, he's an old man and you think he would have some sense by now. Well, I washed all of your clothes so you have plenty of things to go change into. I'll be starting on lunch, then," Mrs. Weasley hobbled off to the kitchen quickly. Ginny and Harry headed up stairs, while Hermione went up with Ron, still latched onto his arm.


	19. Ron's Case

A/N: Sorry I don't know what I was thinking when I made that closure post. It hit me the next day that I couldn't just leave you. I think I was still kind of mourning over the book. I've been reworking this chapter for about a month now. I'm still a bit unsure about it.  
Mundungus last name is Fletcher. lol So, tell me how y'all thought the sixth book was?

School started back. Gross isn't it.

The foursome spent the next few weeks hanging around the burrow, and attempting to do some of the homework they were assigned. Ron continued to pester Hermione about doing his homework, using the excuse if you loved me, you wouldn't let me fail. Of course she continued to refuse, but it was getting so much more difficult to turn anything he asked down.  
Finally, it was the night before the trial. Mrs. Weasley was force-feeding Ron food so he wouldn't retch that night. He had a pale green color coating his face and anytime you mentioned something to do with school, he would swagger slightly.  
"Ron, just lay down alright," Hermione said helping him lay onto the couch. He nodded and shut his eyes. "Do you want me to stay with you right now"  
"No, sorry but it's really hard to look at you without thinking about tomorrow," Ron said quietly and let go of Hermione's hand. Hermione nodded and stood up.  
"Well, I'm going to go upstairs then. Feel better," Hermione kissed his forehead lightly and walked up the stairs, to Ginny's room. Harry was sitting on Hermione's bed, reading from one of his new textbooks.  
"You know, I don't think Ron has anything to worry about. He has tons of people who can testify for him," Ginny said sitting up as Hermione sat next to her.  
"I think he is just more worried about having to relive the experience. You know, wasn't exactly the best time of his life," Hermione explained leaning her head on Ginny. "He could always make do with just finding an easier job. Fred and George didn't finish their seventh year," Harry said closing the book and leaning back against the wall.  
"Mum'll have a fit though if Ron can't return, and I don't think he'll be as lucky as Fred and George," Ginny said.  
"Not very optimistic are you, Gin," Hermione laughed.  
Ginny and Harry smiled, "Nope, not really"  
July 26th arrived the next day in full force. Hermione put on one of her nicer skirts with a sweater and a pair of pumps. Ron was wearing one of his best ties with a nice pair of pants and a button up shirt. Mrs. Weasley was fussing over his hair, trying to slick it back with a sort of gel-type substance that came out of her wand. "Ronald, I want you using all of the manners you have inside of you. None of that sarcasm you like to use on your father. Listen to every word that the Wizengamot has to say," Mrs. Weasley straightened Ron's tie and as she turned around, Hermione caught sight of her just barely wiping away a tear. "I'll do everything I can to help," Hermione smiled and hugged Mrs. Weasley.  
Mrs. Weasley returned Hermione's hug and broke away. "I'm sure you will, dear. Good luck to the both of you." Hermione and Ron walked over to the fireplace. Mr. Weasley was standing there beside it waiting for them. "All set. Well, let's be off then." They all huddled into the fireplace together and Mr. Weasley threw the floo powder down as he called out "Ministry of Magic". They were hurtled out of the fireplace into the wide room that was the entry way. Mr. Weasley led them to a desk with a short, peppy young blonde woman who was dressed quite stylish for someone who worked at the ministry.  
"Good morning Charlotte, I'm bringing Mr. Ronald Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger for their trial," Mr. Weasley said greeting Charlotte unusually bright for such an occasion.  
"Hello there Arthur, I have been expecting you. Here are the children's nametags and here is your paperwork for the day. The Enforcement Squad is quite eager for you to file your report," Charlotte said as she handed Mr. Weasley two nametags and a large stack of papers.  
"Well, the Enforcement Squad will have to wait until the trial is over. Have a lovely day, Charlotte," Mr. Weasley waved as he walked off and Charlotte said goodbye. He led the other two over to the elevator and they crowded in with an elderly man and a mid-twenty's young woman. Ron kept his eyes glued to the opposite wall of the elevator so as not to even stir anything up within Hermione. This lady was rather pretty. She had shoulder length dirty blonde hair and bright, sparkling green eyes. She had her arm around the old man, giving him additional support. "Ahh! Nathan, what are you doing here at the ministry?" Mr. Weasley addressed the old man and shook his hand. "I suppose this is your daughter, Natalie. You are quite right in deed, she does look just like Nicolette. I'm Arthur Weasley." Mr. Weasley introduced himself to Natalie.  
"Arthur, so good to see you again. I've missed telling you about my adventures." Nathan shook Mr. Weasley's hand rather jittery and listened as Mr. Weasley introduced himself to his daughter. He grinned widely and looked at his daughter quite lovingly. "Yes, she is a beauty"  
"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley. I believe I have heard my father speak of you before," Natalie shook Mr. Weasley's hand.  
"Kids, this is Nathan Harold Taylor. One of our top researchers on creatures. He was Newt Scamander's partner until he got married. Most of the information we know now on the class four creatures we learned from him. And this is his daughter Natalie," Mr. Weasley introduced Rona and Hermione to Nathan. "Nathan, this is my son Ron and his girlfriend Hermione"  
Hermione eagerly shook Nathan's hand, "I've read all about you, sir." Mr. Taylor smiled and suddenly the elevator stopped. The doors opened and Nathan and Natalie exited the elevator saying their goodbyes. "He's a nice old man. Suffered quite a lot. When Natalie was eight, Nathan and her mother, Nicolette, brought her on one of their explorations. They went to Africa to study the Erumpent. Well, about 6 months into it, Nicolette was handling the Erumpent fluid they had extracted and it leaked out. It blew up Nicolette's tent completely with her inside it. Terrible how things like that happen so unexpectedly. Here we are, the Department of Mysteries"  
Mr. Weasley led them down the long corridor and down the flight of steps at the end. They went along the other hallway that resembled the dungeons of Hogwarts. "You two are to be in number three...yes, here it is. But, don't go in yet. Your due in there at three, it's only two-fifty"  
Ron sighed heavily and lent back against the wall, shuffling his feet. He suddenly didn't feel like being patient. He looked up as a sound of someone's heals clicked across the cold floor. He looked over at Hermione and she had her back facing the way that the person was coming, obviously not even wanting to look at whomever it was. As the sound turned the corner, Ron saw that Snape was coming towards them, followed by Draco. Dumbledore was also not too far behind.

"Albus, I've been meaning to ask you…..," Mr. Weasley rushed over to Dumbledore. Ron scooted closer to Hermione as Draco and Snape stood next to each other, uncomfortably.

"You gonna be alright?" Ron whispered to Hermione. She just nodded her head softly, not looking up from the floor.

Suddenly, a large chime echoed down the halls and from the ceiling. The large clock in the main room was announcing that it was three. Dumbledore smiled and walked over to the doors, pulling them open and letting everyone file in. There was a long row of chairs seated in front of the high benches that sat the Wizengamot.

"Precisely on time. Well done, Albus," the outline of Fudge said. His words echoed off the dungeon-like courtroom. Everyone took their seats in the row of chairs and Fudge stood.

"Disciplinary hearing of the twenty-sixth of July into offences committed under the act that no student/teacher may harm any student/teacher and the Principles of Self Defense by student Ronald Billius Weasley and professor Severus Tobias Snape of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Fudge began the what-seemed-like incredibly long opening procedure.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister; Rufus Anton Scrimgeour, Head of the Auror Office. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Witness for the defense's, Hermione Jane Granger, Draco Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. And what are you here for Arthur?"

"Support," Mr. Weasley said at once.

"Alright, now, the charges for Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley are as followed: he knowingly profusely striked his professor of potions. Professor Severus Tobias Snape is charged with advancing on a student and potential rape upon said student known as Hermione Jane Granger. These are very serious accusations. We shall begin with the examination of Ronald Billius Weasley."

Ron stiffened and sat up straight. No matter how cold it was, small droplets of sweat began running down his forehead.

"You are Ronald Billius Weasley, are you not?"

"Yes, I am," Ron said. His voice cracked slightly.

"You are accused of striking a teacher, your teacher, which if not found with good intentions, is reason enough to have you expelled. How do you plead to the aforementioned statement?"

"Guilty with good reason, sir," Ron said a little more bravely.

"Please state your case," Fudge sat back in his seat.

"Well sir, it is quite a long story, but I was in the hospital wing under watching Hermione. We had recently broken up and I wasn't happy about it. I was just making sure that she okay and healthy. Then I saw Professor Snape come in carrying a load of books. He old Madame Pomfrey that he was delivering her homework. She nodded and went into her office. Snape then pounced on Hermione, kissing her. She couldn't get him off of her and I wasn't going to let him harm her. I shoved him off and ……..I am sorry but I just couldn't control myself. I kept punching him. I confess that what I did was wrong, but I was only acting to help Hermione."

Ron emptied himself and felt like he still hadn't said everything that he wanted to say when he was finished. He could faintly see the look that Umbridge had on her face, and she looked like a whole heard of centaurs had come running through the room. Ron could see a few of the members had their mouths hanging open.

"So you say the reason for striking your professor was in defense of Miss Granger?"

"Yes," Ron nodded.

"Miss Granger, could you please give your side," Fudge said to her.

"W…well, ummm, like Ron said, Snape was kissing me and I couldn't get him off, he…..he…..well suddenly I felt him shoved off me. I looked down to the ground and Ron was fighting with him. If Ron wasn't there to help me……" Hermione could barely speak. She didn't like reliving this, especially not in front of a large group of old witch and wizards. Plus she didn't want everyone to see her bust out in tears. She hated crying in front of people.

"I'm sure this is very hard for you," Madame Bones smiled sweetly and sympathetically. Hermione nodded and looked down. "Don't make her continue Fudge. She said what proved Mr. Weasley's story.

"It doesn't matter how hard this is on her. This is the Wizengamot. She should give her answers clearly in order to make her account known to be true," Fudge said a bit sharply.

"Cornelius, Amelia is right. We got the information out of her, let's continue," Dumbledore spoke loudly.

"Well all right then," Fudge snapped. "Now it clearly states in school rules that no student/teacher may harm another student/teacher, unless under self defense. Mr. Weasley, you were not protecting yourself."

"No, he was not." Dumbledore interrupted. "He was, however, defending a fellow student who just happened to be his girlfriend. This I believe is a true mark of bravery, of Gryffindor."

"Or it is a true mark that the boy can't control his temper," Fudge threw back. Dumbledore rose from his seat, causing Fudge to scoot back in his seat.

"Please tell me that you do remember what being a seventeen year kid! This girl was in danger, Mister Weasley protected her and just simply couldn't control his anger as well as you or I because he is not as old and experienced as you or I. He is obviously guilty of nothing more than teenage emotions and wanting to protect his girlfriend," Dumbledore's voice rose more and more as he spoke. Fudge's face turned redder and redder as Dumbledore spoke.

"As you remember Albus, you turned down our offer to resume your position as Head of the Wizengamot. Therefore, I am the Head. I have the right to decide if Mr. Weasley is guilty or not……I mean the Wizengamot does. Now…..Mr. Weasley what you did was very severe. You obviously must be punished," Fudge was embarrassed. Dumbledore knew just how to push his buttons and Fudge couldn't help but let them effect him every time.

"Cornelius, you obviously have no case left to discuss. Just give the boy a warning and let's move on," Dumbledore interrupted again. Fudge clenched his fists under the bench and puffed.

"Mr. Weasley, you will be off the hook this time, but if we hear of this ever happening again…..you better believe you will be expelled. I don't care how brave it is, you will be expelled. You are cleared of all charges." Fudge reluctantly said the last part. Ron beamed. He felt like jumping up and down and dancing across the floor. He was going to school again, with Hermione.

"Now, we shall begin with the examination of Professor Severus Snape," Fudge said shuffling some papers he had in front of him. 'Shit!' Ron shouted in his head. He had totally forgotten about Snape's part.

"You are Professor Severus Snape, are you not?" Fudge asked Snape.

"I am," Snape said coolly.

"You are accused of advancing on a student of yours and potential rape upon the student. If proven, you will immediately be fired. How do you plead to the aforesaid statement?"

"Guilty, Minister, but I was under the effects of a potion," Snape said. Ron made a sound that sounded like he was choking. He stared over at Snape and glared. How could he blatantly lie like that. He looked at Dumbledore and saw him looking questioningly at Snape as well. Dumbledore turned back around. He looked assured and shrugged his shoulders. Ron looked up at Fudge in hope that he wasn't buying this.

"Well, continue," Fudge said.

"Well sir, I had earlier that day taken the potion Felix Felicis. I only did it for fun, you know just to have a good day. Well, I was getting this strong feeling that I needed to go to the Hospital Wing. So, I grabbed Miss Granger's things from that day and took them to her. I believe the potion was a bit tweaked, so I suddenly couldn't control my body and I fell on Miss Granger quite harmlessly. I don't know why the potion wanted me to go there, but I passed it off as something that would make me lucky. It wore off when I fell and I was suddenly hurled off of Miss Granger and onto the floor. He was punching me so much that I could barely open my eyes…….when I did, they wouldn't open far but I saw that it was Mr. Weasley. My only fault in this was that I wrongfully brewed the potion, it is a difficult potion."

"He's lying! He's never wrongfully brewed a potion in his life!" Hermione spat in Ron's ear.

"Felix Felicis does do that Minister. I've seen it plenty in my day…." Umbridge began babbling and acting like she knew what she was talking about.

"Well, if you say that you were under the Felix Felicis potion, then you wouldn't mind having a blood test. That potion stays in your system for over a year after you've taken it. We should still be able to find traces of it in you," Madame Bones said eyeing Snape suspiciously.

"I wouldn't mind at all," Snape said as if he expected this. He got up and Madame Bones escorted him out of the room, to be tested.

"He's such a conniving little prick. Why can't he just be a man and fess up that he had a crush on a student," Hermione said and made a harsh grunt sound at the end of her sentence.

"Hermione, this is Snape we are dealing with. He can't be a man, because he isn't one. He's trying to save his own butt from never having a job again," Ron said glaring at the door where Snape just walked out of. "I bet he took some of that potion that night, after what had happened. He planned this all out incase he would have to be brought to court."

"And watch Fudge just buy into it all," Hermione nodded.

About ten minutes later, Madame Bones and Snape walked back in the room. They took their seats and Madame Bones handed Fudge a sheet. Fudge cleared his throat and looked up.

"Well, it appears that you do still have traces of the potion Felix Felicis in your blood," Snape smirked slightly and Hermione put her face in her hands. "But, it still doesn't excuse what you did to young Miss Granger. You could have controlled taking that potion."

Snape's smirk fell and Umbridge looked stunned.

"Now, I believe I have come up with a fair decision. You are allowed to keep your teaching position," Ron and Hermione grunted and Snape smirked again. "But, you will have an assistant, a co-professor. I shall let Dumbledore decide on who this person shall be. That way, you can have a second opinion on whether your potions are safe or not."

Snape's face fell once more. "That sound fair enough Cornelius. Thank you for being so understanding of both of the cases," Dumbledore said.

"No need to thank me, Albus. I believe these trials are now over. You may leave," Fudge said while getting up. Mr. Weasley walked behind Hermione and Ron and edged them out of the room quickly.

"Congratulations, you two. We should get home as soon as possible," Mr. Weasley said while he continued moving them up the stairs. 


	20. The Not So Happy Ending

As they headed toward an empty fireplace to floo back, the fireplace burst into green and three people stepped out. The one in front was Gaston. He had his hands binded behind his back and was being escorted by two tall, buff men. 

"Hey 'Mione, wasn't that…" Ron began watching him confused.

"Yeah, it was," Hermione said looking away and getting in the fireplace.

Mrs. Weasley arranged a huge party while Ron was away. She had a huge banner that said 'Congrad's Ronald!' across it. She had made a huge cake and assorted candies and sweets that were Ron's favorites. A few members from the Order were there, like Tonks and Lupin.

As soon as Ron walked in the room and smiled at his mother, she attacked him with hugs and pulled him into the center of the room, kissing his cheek every five seconds. He just stood there, not wiping them off, enjoying the attention.

"And what happened to Severus?" Lupin asked as he pat Ron on the back.

"Got off," Mr. Weasley said and walked over to Lupin and Tonks talking a bit quieter. Hermione could still hear him, however. "Lied apparently. Said he was under Felix Felicis. I believe he came up with some sort of plan and took it later that night when he returned to his office. Anyhow, he gets to continue to teach, but he has to have a co-professor from now on."

Ginny ran up and gave Hermione and gave Hermione a huge hug. "Maybe this co-professor will be a good thing."

"Yeah, maybe," Hermione smiled. She was still thinking about why Gaston was being arrested.

"It's so hard to believe that school starts on Monday. Even harder to believe it's your seventh year. I don't know what I'm going to do my whole seventh year alone. Well, not completely alone. I still have Rose and Melanie," Hermione nodded, she wasn't completely listening. "Is something wrong?"

"No…no not really. I just…when we were leaving to come back, Gaston was being carried away by two Hit Wizards," Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione, don't worry. I'm sure it's for under aged drinking or some bologna like that," Ginny rubbed Hermione's back and brought he over to the snack table. "Now, you must try these cookies I made. Came up with the recipe myself."

Ron liked having all of this attention on him, but he didn't want to have a party. A simple dinner would have been fine. He really just wanted to celebrate with Hermione, alone. But, with a house full of family, it would never happen.

"Mate, are you alright?" Harry asked walking up to Ron.

"Yeah, never better. Why?" Ron plastered on a grin quickly.

"Well, there is a whole table of sweets made just for you, and you haven't even touched one of them," Harry laughed seeing right through his smile.

"Oh man, I can't believe I forgot," Ron ran right over to the table and wolfed down five lemon squares. He hoped some sugar would help him get that happy high back.

"You have to pace yourself, Ron. If not, you'll get a stomach ache before you can finish trying everything," Hermione laughed and grabbed onto his arm. This was what he wanted, her by his side.

"I think I know how to eat sweets, Hermione. I'm practically the grand champion at it," he smiled with his mouth still full of food. Hermione giggled and grabbed herself a banana bear bar.

"Well, congratulations Ron. We do get to spend our last year together," Hermione laughed biting off the ear.

"Yep, and I want to spend every second of it with you," Ron kissed the top of her head.

"Did your mum get our school things?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's all packed in our rooms," Ron grabbed a chocolate frog, and started eating it in the order he always did, first the legs, then the arms, then the head, and then he sucked on the remainder. This method usually left chocolate all around his mouth.

Hermione laughed and wiped Ron's mouth off with a napkin. "Your such a mess."

"Yes, but I always have you to clean me up," Ron grinned cheekily and kissed her on the lips. Their kiss tasted of chocolate covered bananas. They started kissing deeper when Mrs. Weasley coughed loudly.

"I just want to congratulate Ron and Hermione on getting safely out of that trial. Now, it has been quite a busy day and I think it would be best to finish your sweets and get right to bed."

"I don't think I can stomach trying the rest," Ron sighed looking very upset at a large tray of jelly slugs.

"I told you, but do you ever listen," Hermione laughed. She grabbed the large jelly slug and ate it right in front of him.

"Your evil," Ron glared.

Hermione threw her head back laughing and kissed him. "I'm going to bed now, Ron. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Ron said reluctantly walking away from the table. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Hermione said walking up the stairs.

"Hermione, letter for you," Ginny said tossing it to her when she walked in the room. Hermione jumped onto her bed, feeling very relaxed, and opened it. It was from her mother.

_Dear Hermione_

_I hate that I can't tell you this to your face. I have written to Dumbledore, and he has approved of you taking the first week back to Hogwarts off. It would be best if you returned late tomorrow._

_Hermione darling, Gisele has died. She was murdered by a boy your age who went to her school, Gaston Debarbaraque. I will explain more as you return home. See you soon._

_Love Mum_

"Hermione…Hermione are you alright?" Ginny asked shaking Hermione's shoulders. Hermione wouldn't move. She couldn't. If she did she would for surely fall down on the ground and cry. She could slowly feel a part of her heart die away.

A/N: well that is the end of the sequel. You might hate me for killing her off, but it opens for the third one.

I f you want me to continue with the third one though, please review. They encourage me to write.


End file.
